The Quest For Home
by Oracle2Phoenix
Summary: At the end of his Second Year, an artefact reacts adversely with Harry, not only destroying the scar Horcrux but transporting him, Ginny, Luna and Hedwig to the world of Sylvarant a month before the Oracle arrives. Trapped on a dying world, they team up with new friends and try to save Sylvarant, whilst trying to find a way back home. But things are more complicated than they seem.
1. Soulfire

**As part of my birthday celebrations, as a special treat I'm having a multiple update session today. I'm going to publish chapters for five stories including one new story and the last ever chapter of another story. Exciting time, because I finally get to mark a multi-chapter story (ie not a one-shot) down as completed. Five stories, including this one: By the way I've had readers asking more about Tales of Symphonia, if you want to give that franchise a try, you may be interested in my new Harry Potter crossover. Give it a try.**

This is a Harry Potter/Tales of Symphonia crossover story that is going to have nothing to do with the Third World series. While the Third World focuses more on the Harry Potter storyline this story (at least initially) will mainly focus on Tales of Symphonia. This will cover the full length of both the Tales of Symphonia and Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. I will probably have more storyline set after that period, in fact I have 2 possible plans for after Dawn of the New World but we can all concern ourselves about that later.

A number of my Harry Potter readers who enjoy my other, non-crossover, stories have expressed an interest in learning more about Tales of Symphonia. For you, I would propose you try reading this story as it should follow roughly what happens in Tales of Symphonia. Granted I'm writing it so there are going to be differences but it should be comparable with the games.

* * *

**The Quest for Home**

Soulfire

"_I don't think Potter liked your Valentine much!"_ sneered Malfoy.

Ginny, despite being about to enter her class looked at the blond-haired git then at Harry, then covered her face and ran down the corridor. Harry felt bad for Ginny.

"I'll meet you in Charms." Harry said to Ron after taking the Diary and running after Ginny, soon after followed by a blond-haired First Year girl from Ginny's class.

Ron was confused as to what was going on, but after two minutes snapped out of his thoughts and ran after Harry, the blond girl (Luna), and his little sister Ginny.

Ginny had ran along along several corridors and down a flight of stairs before she eventually secreted herself in an alcove and started crying.

"_Harry must think I'm a freak. But I didn't even send him that stupid Valentine. It's not fair! Why the hell does he have that Diary, what if Tom tells him what I've been doing?_" Ginny thought to herself. But not ten seconds after her thoughts about Harry Potter and Tom Riddle had entered her head, the former subject suddenly appeared before her.

"Ginny are you alright?" asked Harry

Ginny sniffled and blushed, she couldn't believe that she was so shy and embarrassed around Harry Potter, though it wasn't surprising considering her lifelong crush on him.

"I… I… swear I didn't send you that Valentine Harry." Said Ginny

Harry looked at her and smiled awkwardly "That's alright, I'm guessing Malfoy sent it to me. Honestly that blonde haired ferret is a stalker."

Ginny gave a little giggle, then realized who she giggled to and blushed.

"Ginny are you alright?" asked a new voice and Harry was faced with a blond girl from Ginny's year he didn't know.

"Y…yeah I'm thanks fine Luna… I mean I'm fine thanks Luna." Stumbled Ginny.

Luna looked from Ginny to Harry "Hello Harry Potter. I am Luna Lovegood."

"Oh… hello Luna." Said Harry "Ginny are you sure you're alright?"

"Uh… yes… yes I'm sure." Said Ginny

"Alright." Said Harry, just as Ron showed up.

"Ginny are you ok?" he asked

"Yes Ron I'm fine, we'd all better get to our classes."

The four of them split off to do just that. But as Luna passed a window she stopped for two seconds and seemed to fixate on something. After a while she moved along following Ginny to class.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Several months later Ginny was a happy young lady, she was finally free of the influence of that diary and she was now heading back to the train compartment where Harry, Hermione, Ron and the twins were. On route she passed a compartment that was only occupied by her friend Luna. She noticed the blond girl was sitting in a compartment on her own studying… something.

Curious Ginny opened the compartment door "Hey Luna what have you got there?"

"Hello Ginny, this is something I found near the forest. I'm not sure what it is. But this inscription is in runes. I've been trying to translate it, but I'm not very good at Ancient Runes yet."

Ginny looked at the item in question. It appeared to be a stone with red coloured letters in some strange lost language carved onto it.

"This is what I've gotten done, so far." Said Luna handing Ginny a sheet of Parchment.

"Sacred Stone." Recited Ginny "By will of thy heart, I shall burn with…"

"That's as far as I got. I'm attempting to do more."

"That's really interesting, can I help?"

Luna smiled at her "Oh course you can, I'm not keeping you from more important friends am I?"

"Luna." Whined Ginny "You're my best friend. Until I get a boyfriend you are my most important friend. And even if I do get a boyfriend, unless it's Harry Potter, you'll still probably be more important."

"That's a very kind thing to say Ginny, Thank you."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"I wonder where Ginny is?" said Fred

"She should have been back by now." Said George

"Maybe she stopped to talk to someone?" said Ron

"Well she'd better hurry back soon, we arrive in less than five minutes." Said Hermione

"Oh joy, two whole months with the Dursley's." said Harry

Hermione looked sympathetically at her friend "Oh Harry I'm sorry."

"No it's alright Hermione." Harry lied, last time he was at his relatives he was lucky not to have starved to death "I'll go and find Ginny."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry quickly found his best friend's little sister and the blond haired girl he'd been introduced to several months earlier a few compartments down from him.

"Hey Ginny… Uh… Luna wasn't it?" said Harry

"Yes it was." Said Luna "By happy coincidence my name is still Luna."

Harry and Ginny laughed at her.

"That's a good one." Said Harry

"What is?" said Luna

"Uh… your joke?"

"But I wasn't joking. My name is still Luna Lovegood."

"No I didn't think that was the joke…" said Harry

"Oh… well my name was genuinely Luna several months ago too, or did you think the fact that I thought it a happy coincidence a joke."

"No I didn't… I thought…"

Ginny was in the meantime laughing so hard that her ribs were cracking. "No Luna Harry didn't think you were being deceitful, he thought that you were humorously working the 'was' part of his question."

"Oh. I see." Said Luna

"What did you want Harry?" said Ginny

"I can't even remember. What are you two doing?"

"We're attempting to translate this stone I found." Said Luna

"I think I actually finished." Said Ginny "Here take a look!"

Harry and Ginny looked at the parchment:

_Sacred Stone_

_By will of thy heart, I shall burn with fire of thy soul._

"Fire of thy soul." Harry repeated "That's odd. Can I see that?"

"By all means." said Luna handing it to him.

When Harry took hold of the Sacred Stone, he could tell immediately that this was an object unlike any other he'd encountered. Three seconds after he grabbed a hold of it, his scar burst into pain comparable with nothing Harry had thus far experienced in his life.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The Train had just pulled into Platform 9¾ when it happened. There was an almighty scream that Ron and Hermione recognised as Harry's. They ran towards the source only to find that the entire compartment that Harry, Ginny and Luna were in was completely ablaze.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione in horror.

Harry was completely aflame with a deep red fire. Luna and Ginny were paralysed by the magical energy that was pouring out of the stone. Hermione, thinking that this was an ordinary, fire pulled out her wand and incanted "_Aquamenti!_" Water poured out but to Hermione's horror the fire merely treated the outburst of water like oil and followed it back to her wand. She dropped it fearing that she too would catch fire.

Students all over the carriage had now began to notice the fire and were running for their own safety, trunks and bags being left behind in the rush.

Ron, already magically powerless thanks to his broken wand, grabbed a hold of Hermione's arm and dragged her away from the blaze.

The two of them quickly exited just in time as the fire quickly spread and engulfed the entire carriage was engulfed. Hermione was panicking. If she had stopped to consider things she would have realised that the fire was not all that hot. At worst it was slightly warm. But she didn't know that this wasn't natural fire. This was soulfire.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Deep within himself Harry could feel an unknown presence lurking inside his body, fighting for its continued existence. This presence was an intruder and it was what the strange magical fire around him, Ginny, Luna and the train carriage was trying to burn.

Ginny watched in complete horror as smoke escaped from Harry's scar and formed the face of a screaming man. She knew that face was Voldemort's she didn't know how, probably an aftereffect of being possessed by that diary, but she knew.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Outside the carriage, parents and students were converging, trying to find each other as the carriage was alight with soulfire.

Most parents were thankfully able to get to their children. But to their horror, Molly Weasley and Xenophilius Lovegood were unable to find their daughters. Worse still Hermione told them that they were on the carriage and along with Harry Potter were paralysed by the fire on board the train. Molly was just rushing towards the flame lit train when the fire engulfing the carriage ignited causing an explosion that forced almost everyone on the platform to get knocked off their feet. A spiral of the fire shot upwards blowing a hole in the roof of the station. By this point the entire carriage was invisible because of the fire which was expanding upwards through the whole in the roof.

For five whole minutes of agony Molly Weasley, Xenophilius Lovegood and hundreds of others witnessed unable to get anywhere near the carriage. Things got worse, when the flames dissipated there was nothing left but ash.

"Ginny?" cried Molly "GINNY!" she cried again, screaming in agony.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry felt an intruder leave him and saw it take form before him. It was a smoky shadowy creature, it's face was distinctly recognisable as the same one Harry had seen out the back of Quirrell's Head a year ago. The fire from the Sacred Stone appeared to attacked the wraith that emerged from Harry's scar. Voldemort's soul fragment screamed in utter agony as the fire from the Sacred Stone burnt and consumed it. After mere seconds, the wraith vanished out of existence, completely destroyed by the Sacred Stone.

The fire continued to burn however and just as Harry, Ginny and Luna regained the ability to move; the entire carriage lurched upwards. It felt to Harry like he was in an elevator moving upwards at several times the usual speed. They were going so fast that Harry felt his legs give way and collapse.

"Harry what's going on?" cried Ginny over sounds of burning fire and the creaking of the carriage.

"I… don't know. We seem to be moving… Upwards?" said Harry

"It would appear that we are being relocated somewhere off the Earth." Said Luna looking out the window.

Harry and Ginny looked as well. The image was still partially obscured by the fire but the fire was dissipating quickly and the view was getting clearer. They saw clouds passing and the sky changing from a light blue colour, steadily to a darker and darker shade until things were completely black.

"Bloody hell." Said Harry "We're in space."

"Space?" said Ginny "Then could the Muggles come and save us? Daddy said they travelled to the moon and back safely. Can they come and help us."

"That could be problematic Ginevra." said Luna

"Why?"

"Because they've never physically been beyond the moon, and we're about to pass it."

"Already?" said Harry and sure enough through the carriage window they saw the moon pass them by. "But that's impossible, it took NASA four days… Ok now they might be able to get their faster but…"

"We seem to be increasing speed." Said Luna.

"What?" said Ginny panicking "Where are we going?"

"I have no idea." Said Harry, he looked out the window to try and see the Earth. "Bloody hell the Earth is tiny. How far away are we?"

Ginny and Luna looked in the direction Harry was squinting at and were shocked to find that the world was about half the size the moon usually was as seen from Earth. After a few minutes the Earth became a spot that was no larger than the stars surrounding them.

"This isn't real." Said Ginny "This can't be real. How can a burning train carriage just leave the Earth?"

"I think the fire is what's taking the carriage." Said Luna "I believe it is a special magical fire. After all this carriage should not have had the structural integrity to pass through the atmosphere."

Harry opened his eyes wide "You're right Luna. I think the fire must still be working some magic because we can still breath… and there is still gravity."

"Are you sure?" said Ginny "We're not going to run out of air or anything?"

"I actually think this flame is producing air." Said Luna.

Harry looked at the Sacred Stone and saw that a single large pinkish red flame was burning and as he looked around he saw several other small flames around the carriage burning as if attached to the walls.

"Why is the carriage… and us for that matter… still intact? The fire should be burning through everything." Said Harry.

"This appears to be some form of previously unseen magical fire; I don't think it's the sort of fire that burns through wood, though it did seem to be rather hostile towards that thing that came out of you Harry." Said Luna.

"Yeah I mean what was that?" said Ginny "It came out of your scar."

"I have no idea. Although if it came out of my scar I'm guessing that it was leftovers from whatever spell Voldemort cast on me 12 years ago."

"That is a reasonable guess." Said Luna thoughtfully.

"I wonder if that thing inside me was what caused my scar to hurt." Said Harry in wonder. "If it is then, I won't be that sorry to see it gone."

"Guys I can't tell which of the dots behind us is Earth." Said Ginny

"What do we do?" said Harry "What can we do?"

"Nothing." Said Luna simply "The Sacred Stone seems to know where it's going, and it seems intent on getting us there alive. I suggest that we wait and see."

"But where is there?" said Harry "And will we still be alive? According to what I remember in school it would take light four or five years to reach the nearest galaxy. I'm pretty sure we're not even going at light speed, as it is supposed to be impossible."

"I'm afraid I must disagree Harry." Said Luna

"Why?"

"That's why." Luna pointed at a trio of suns, they were so far away that they were about the same size as some of the brighter stars seen from Earth. They were still bright enough that Harry couldn't look directly at them but he saw them pass by like a car passing a tree.

"How can we be that near a set of stars already?" said Harry

"I don't understand why we can't." Ginny irritably. She didn't have an open mind like Luna and she had never seen glimpses of Star Trek/Wars like Harry so this was completely unfamiliar. She was educated enough to know that Muggles landed on the moon, which was considerably better than most Pureblooded children… or adults, but she had no idea what space travel looked like.

"Well for us to be this close to a star other than our sun we would need to have gone faster than light… which is impossible." Said Harry

"The theory that faster than light travel is impossible, has not and cannot be tested." Said Luna "Although I would consider this proof that the theory is invalid."

"Maybe. But that doesn't tell where we're going." Said Ginny "Merlin, Mum must be going frantic."

Luna looked sad "My Daddy must be worried too."

Harry tried to look sympathetic but he had no caring parents to worry for him, they died to save him when he was a baby. He assumed that people like Ron and Hermione would worry about him for a few minutes then get over his disappearance.

"Well do you think we can access the rest of the train?" asked Harry

"I think so?" said Luna "There is a flame outside this compartment." She pointed through the glass on the door.

Harry nodded and opened the door cautiously. Discovering the rest of the train was safe, he made his way through and discovered that the three of them weren't the only ones on the train. "Hedwig?" said Harry, picking the cage with his sleeping owl. On looking at the surrounding mess Harry realised that None of the Wealsey's or Hermione had time to get their stuff. Both his and Ginny trunks and those of Hermione and the other three Weasleys were all still there.

Harry looked around some more and found that several other belongings of several other students' things were still lying around as well. He also noticed the trolley cart was still there, so they had access to basic food and Pumpkin Juice.

"Hey look who I found?" said Harry showing up in Luna's compartment with his owl.

"Oh she is gorgeous." Said Luna "It's good that you're not parted with her. Owls can get quite attached to their owners."

"But we'll be going back soon?" said Ginny desperately "We have to get back and let everyone know we're alright."

Harry looked at his best friend's sister "Ginny, I have never come across space travel before and travel like this is completely unprecedented in human history. I don't know where we're going but there is no guarantee what is on the other end or whether there is anything at the other end never mind whether it is capable of getting us back."

Ginny's lips quivered and Harry on impulse pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to upset you but…"

"But it needed to be said…" said Luna "We don't know what's on the other end of this journey and we need to be prepared for the possibility that nothing or no one can help us."

Ginny relaxed a bit "You two promise to stay with me." She said "Please."

"Don't worry Ginny I'll protect you." Said Harry he let go of Ginny and looked to Luna.

"We'll protect each other." Said Luna "We shall face whatever's on the other end."

"Ok." Said Ginny "Just how long will it take for us to get there?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Three weeks later.

Lloyd Irving and his pet dog, that was unlike any other dog in the world of Sylvarant, exited from the Iselia Forest and approached Iselia: the Village of Oracles to attend school. Lloyd hated school, apart from the fact that he got to see his best friends Colette Brunel and Genis Sage almost every day. Lloyd did not live in the village, he lived with his adoptive father, a Dwarf called Dirk on the other side of the Forest.

"So Noishe the Day of Prophecy is in a month." Said Lloyd "I'm not entirely sure what that means, but if the Oracle comes this year Colette could be leaving the village to become an Angel."

"Whine!"

"Of course it bothers me but Colette is the Chosen. She considers it her duty to do this. So long as she's fine with this she has my complete support."

"Whine… howl… howl."

"What's the matter, you've gone… What in the name of Martel?" said Lloyd in shock. There was a huge fire object heading… for him. "RUN!"

Noishe and Lloyd both ran for it as a huge… something crashed on the pathway between the forest and the village. The carriage was completely aflame and as it impacted the ground parts of it flew off and were strewn across the ground.

"What in the world?" said Lloyd he approached the huge contraption, he had never seen anything like it. Whatever it was it was the size of the Iselia Schoolhouse.

Noishe and Lloyd got right up close. Cautiously Lloyd touched the contraption with his hand. It wasn't hot, despite being on fire. However the fires were slowly dying out.

"That's weird. It's not hot… and why isn't their more smoke?"

He found something resembling a door and pushed it open. Lloyd gazed curiously at the insides of the carriage. But his musing were cut short by a high pitched screeching.

He ran along the corridor and found to his shock the source screeching was an owl in a cage. But on the floor what really concerned Lloyd was the presence of a boy and two girls lying unconscious.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" said Lloyd in concern.

He got down and checked them. They were all out of it but alive, it seemed that the shock of their landing had knocked them out.

"Noishe, we've got to get these guy's to the Professor right away. Can you take both girls on your back?"

Noishe barked his affirmative, so Lloyd pulled the girls outside and put them on his 'dog' and then went back inside to collect the boy. Before picking him up though he regarded the owl in its cage.

"I guess there is nothing else for it right now." Said Lloyd and opened the cage. To his surprise the owl flew onto his shoulder and nipped his ear. She then took off out of the carriage with an obvious sense of relief.

When Lloyd carried the boy out of the carriage he heard the screeching above him and when he looked he could see the owl circling above. She was letting Lloyd know she was still with him.

"Let's go Noishe." Said Lloyd.

It didn't take long but they got the boy and the girls to the village.

"Lloyd!" said one of the militiamen guarding the entrance to the village "I feared you might have been under that meteor. Who are they?"

"It wasn't a meteor it was some kind of advanced transport. These guys are injured."

"Transport?" came a new voice. It was the Iselia Mayor "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure these guys were injured, they need to see the Professor."

The Mayor looked thoughtful for a minute "Alright, come with me. You have the Professor meet us at the item shop." He said to Lloyd and one of the militiamen. "You come with us." He said to another.

Lloyd followed the Mayor, wondering why they were headed to the item shop. Then it became apparent, the item shop always had extra beds for visitors to the village. Security at the village was strict because of the presence of the Chosen and the Desians at the Forest Ranch, so there was no fulltime inn. They generally couldn't risk allowing anyone unknown into the village in case they were a threat to the Chosen or involved with the Desians in some regard as that would void the Non-Aggression Treaty.

"This transport?" said the Mayor "Can it be moved?"

Lloyd thought for a second "I'm not sure. I think so but the thing is huge, about the size of the school although it did have wheels."

The Mayor nodded "You." He ordered the militiaman "Gather a couple dozen strong hands and retrieve this… transport."

"Wait." Said Lloyd "Take Noishe, he's stronger than most Horses and he can help pull if you have some strong rope."

The militiaman nodded and he and Noishe left the shop. A few minutes later Professor Raine Sage came in.

"Oh my." She said "So this is why you're late Lloyd." She said.

"Yeah, I think they're just unconscious but I thought you'd best take a look at them."

"A wise precaution." Said Raine.

"I'd suggest you go school now, ask Genis what to do… oh my." Said Raine as the owl landed on the bedside next to the boy.

"Oh yeah that owl was with them, but I think she was protected by her cage. I think she's the boy's pet, she's really fond of him."

The owl seemed to prove Lloyd's point by jumping onto the bed where her master was resting and nipping his finger lightly and making moaning hoots.

"I see." Raine "Don't worry I'll help your owner. Lloyd please go back to school."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

_One Hour Earlier._

"Uh guy's I think we're heading to one of those planets there." Said Ginny

"About time." said Harry. He and Ginny had lost track of time within the first 24 hours of this insane flight. But Luna proved to be impressively resourceful and told them that they'd been going for precisely 21 days.

"Yes I believe this is the correct planet." Said Luna "We seem to be losing velocity."

"Which planet though?" said Harry "There are two."

"Is it just me, or are these planets remarkably small?" said Ginny.

"No I think you're right Ginny." Said Luna. "I would say that these planets each have about half the mass of the Earth. There are two moons though but they seem bigger than Earth's though."

"Well it looks like we're heading to the one on the right." Said Ginny

They were. The carriage rocketed towards the world of Sylvarant. The entire Carriage gave one big jolt that caused them to get knocked off their feet. The whole carriage began rattling, shaking them about and the noise was defining.

"Well the good news is this planet seems to have an atmosphere." yelled Harry.

"Why is that good news?" called Ginny.

"It means that this world may have air we can breathe." Said Luna, her soft voice barely audible above the rattling.

"The bad news is, we're going too fast. This is going to be a crash landing." Said Harry.

"I don't like the sound of that." Said Ginny.

"Well, all we can do is hope for the best." Said Luna calmly "Good luck, Harry, Ginny."

Harry sighed, Luna may seem strange but there was something calm and soothing about her. Regardless of how his latest adventure turned out, he was glad he'd gotten to know her better.

"Good luck Ginny, Luna." Said Harry and he braced himself for the crash.

"Good luck Luna, good luck Harry." Said Ginny, these last three weeks were hell but she was glad that she had her friend and Harry around.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Argh!" yelled Harry waking up.

"Easy, Easy." Said a white haired boy his age. "Raine!" Raine!" he called

Another white haired person, this time a woman, entered the room. "Please, you must lay still."

"Ginny, Luna?" said Harry desperately

"The girls we found with you are fine, they haven't woken up yet but they should soon." Said Raine.

Harry calmed down "Thank you." The woman, Raine, ran her staff and her hands above his body. Harry felt energy flow into him. "Thanks that feels wonderful."

"Well you do seem better." She said "I am Professor Raine Sage, I teach at the schoolhouse. This is my younger brother; Genis."

"Howdy." Said Genis.

"My names Harry. Harry Potter." He looked over and saw his snowy white companion "Hedwig." He said happily "You're ok too?"

"Yes. Your owl did not receive any injury. It seems you and the other two were bashed about a bit when your transport crashed, all of you will be fine though."

Harry looked at the woman in shock, memories of the carriage coming back to him.

"Genis could you go tell the Mayor that the boy is awake?"

"Right." Said Genis, before leaving.

"You are in Iselia, Village of Oracles. But I suspect that that means nothing to you. Am I correct?"

Harry nodded. "The carriage just caught fire. But it wasn't an ordinary fire. That thing is not supposed to be able to travel through space. It's not even meant to travel on its own its supposed to be pulled by a train. Across the ground."

"I see, please go on." Said Raine

"I don't know why it happened, but Luna." Harry looked over at the blond girl who was resting on the bed next to him. "Luna found some strange item at school, in the grounds, that was covered with runes. She was translating them. She and Ginny handled it fine but when I touched it the fire started."

Raine's eyes widened "Did Luna manage to translate it?"

"Yes, just before I touched it. It said… hang on." Said Harry fishing a sheet of parchment out of his pocket and handing it to the Professor.

The Professor took the sheet and read it:

_Sacred Stone_

_By will of thy heart, I shall burn with fire of thy soul._

"Harry you got burnt by the Sacred Stone, how can you still be alive. The fire of the soul is supposed to kill demonic beings?"

"Oh so that's what that was?" said Harry thinking about the spirit that got killed coming out of his scar.

"Hmm." Said Raine thoughtfully "You were possessed by a demonic being?"

"I don't think I was possessed but that thing came out of my scar. Maybe that Sacred Stone doesn't kill humans? Whatever it was, had us moving through space in a train carriage. We were able to breath and it seems we travelled faster than light. Though it still took us a while to get here."

"A while? How long were you travelling?"

"According to Luna we were in there for 21 days. How she managed to count all that is beyond me… but if I've learnt anything these last three weeks, or however long it's been, she is strange but brilliant."

"Learnt? You and she never saw each other before this?" asked Raine

"I met her once. Ginny, the redheaded girl. She's my best friend's little sister. Though truthfully I've spent more time with her during that ride than I have in all the time I've known her."

Genis came back inside with three people: a middle-aged man, a boy of about 17 clad in what looked like red leather and a blond haired girl in white clothes and dark trousers.

"Ah I see you're awake." Said Lloyd "I was quite worried, nice owl by the way."

"Uh Thanks?" said Harry.

"Professor Sage seems to have some most peculiar theories about where in the world you came from. I imagine she has already discussed them with you?" said the Mayor.

"The planet we're from is called Earth." Said Harry "The Professor here told me that this place is called Iselia."

"Yes. This is my village, I am the Mayor of Iselia." Said the Mayor "It looks like your theories might have been true Professor."

"So you're really not of this world?" asked Genis.

"What?" came a voice,

Harry looked over and saw Ginny stirring "Ginny?" he rushed over to see her. "Are you alright?"

"I… I think so… Wait where are we." She said frantically, looking around "This isn't the carriage."

"I pulled you guys out and along with my dog brought you here." Said Lloyd "Your contraption was tugged into the village, conveniently it has wheels so…"

"Oh so we didn't land on anyone?" said Harry, relieved that he didn't appear to have caused any damage.

"No, you landed… well crashed pretty near me." Said Lloyd cheerfully "But no you didn't hurt anyone."

"So we're on another planet." Said Ginny dejectedly "Wait? If we're not on Earth how can you be speaking English?"

"What's English?" asked Lloyd, he looked at Genis and Raine but the Sages seemed completely puzzled by what it could be.

"What do you mean what is it?" said Harry "It's a language, you're speaking it?"

"I see." Said Raine "Humans on your world speak different languages?"

"Yes, don't they here?" said Ginny

"No?" said Genis "There really is only one tongue that is spoken by the majority, Human, or what I guess you would call English. There is also Elven, which is spoken amongst Raine and my people. But even in those circles we mainly speak human. The Elven Language is mainly held onto out of heritage."

"There is also the Angel Language." Said Lloyd "Colette speaks it. But beyond that there isn't really a lot."

"If you're all done exchanging information then perhaps someone can please tell me what is supposed to happen now." Grumbled the Mayor, on principle he didn't like outsiders, he really wasn't that comfortable with Lloyd commuting to the village to attend school, but he couldn't deny him, because the boy was very good at fighting monsters and his father brought a lot of trade to the village despite living on the other side of the forest.

"Mayor, these children have just been forcibly ejected from there world and straight to ours." Said Raine "Could you please be a little more sensitive, especially as they are all just children."

While Harry and Ginny processed how unwelcome they might be, the Mayor sneered and came close to losing his temper "I have an entire village to feed, we are already facing food shortages and a drought, not to mention we still have to send some of our precious water to the desert. Good citizens of this village are already facing less than a healthy amount of rations this year and having three more mouths to feed is not going to help matters."

"That may be, but you can't just let them starve." Said Lloyd irritably, "There is still some food we can spare, Colette and the priests will be leaving in a week or two so that should take some pressure off."

"This does not concern you Lloyd." Said the Mayor with an air of superiority about him "This is an affair of the village, of which you are not a member."

Before Genis and Raine could jump in to angrily protest the Mayor's attitude Harry spoke "Look I don't want us to be a burden, is there anything we can do to help?"

The Mayor glared at the boy, who was not just an outsider but an alien. "Well if you could do something about the severe shortage of water that would be absolutely great. We don't need any more labourers we need water to feed our crops and to send to the desert in the South. Can you give us more water? If you can I will not object to you staying in this village."

"Mayor these are just children, you cannot just cast them out, the rest of the village will not stand for it." Said Raine

The Mayor was about to blow his top again when Harry spoke "Aguamenti Charm!"

Ginny looked at him with worry "Um… Harry, Underage Restriction? Statute of Secrecy?"

"Ginny we're a long way from the Ministry of Magic. There's no guarantee they'd even be able to detect us. Even if they do, it would at least let them know we're still alive." Said Harry.

"What are you two talking about?" said Lloyd

"You all know about magic right?" said Harry "That thing you did to me when I woke up, that was magic?"

"Yes that was a Healing Arte?" said Raine "Do you have Artes on your world?"

"Well we don't call them artes and they seem different. Point is though Ginny and Luna are Witches and I'm a Wizard. There is a spell we can use called the Agaumenti Charm, it conjures water out of our wands. All I need is my wand and I can cast it. I think it's still on the carriage."

Everyone's interest perked up at what Harry was saying.

"You can perform an Arte like that?" said Raine "All our magic is either for combat or healing. Although mana was used in the past to power machines. You can actually use it to mana like that?"

"Umm?" said Harry "What is mana?"

"Mana is what we call magical energy." Said Genis "This entire world is made up of mana, it exists in all living things and is the source of life in this world."

"That really doesn't make much sense to me." Said Harry "But I can produce water out of my wand, you should be able to use that right?"

The Mayor looked silent "Very well. Show me this magic of yours and we shall see."

Harry got up out of the bed.

"Take things easy." Said Raine "Despite what the Mayor here says, we can wait a few days before you start watering our crops. Get your wand, perform a quick demonstration then come back here."

Harry went along with the Mayor, Genis and Lloyd while Raine stayed behind to attend to Luna who had still not woken up.

He took a moment to process the fact that his and the girls' space transportation was sitting in the middle of a medieval looking village of wooden huts. The landing had certainly made the train look worse for wear, there were three perhaps four windows that weren't broken and the elegant outline that the carriage had at Kings Cross was lost amongst the bumps and dents that coated the exterior.

The inside of the carriage felt strange to Harry because whatever magic the Sacred Stone had cast on it had worn off as the unburning fires had gone. Both his wand and the wands belonging to Luna and Ginny were easily retrieved. Harry also took the Sacred Stone and the translation of the runes on it for Raine as she seemed interested in the Stone. On the way out he noticed Hermione's wand, he decided to hang onto it in case the two of them would ever meet again.

"You have your wand right?" said the Mayor as Harry exited the carriage "Prove you can produce water." He demanded placing a bucket in front of Harry.

While Genis and Lloyd glared at the man, Harry aimed his wand at the bucket and incanted "_Aguamenti!_" Water erupted from the tip of the wand and filled the bucket.

"Whoa?" said Genis examining what was going on.

"That's pretty incredible." Said Lloyd.

"You don't know the half of it." Said Genis "You're not just using magic, you're making magic."

"Come again?" said Harry.

"Mana is being produced from your very self, not from the mana in the air. You are actually producing mana." Said Genis

Harry looked at Lloyd "Do you have any idea what that means?"

"No idea." said Lloyd

Genis sighed "And I had such high hopes for you Harry. Mana is the source of life in this world. It is in our bodies and in the air around us. Magic users such as myself cast magic by drawing the mana, the magical energy, that exists in this world and then casting it. But you seem to produce mana from your very being, you don't draw it from the world around you, you actually create it."

"Oh, I see." Said Harry "Where I come from magical energy isn't really discussed or examined. Some people can cast magic but most can't that's the extent."

"So you understand Genis?" said Lloyd

"I do." Said Harry

Genis smiled "I take back what I said, I still have high hopes for you Harry."

"So what kind of magic can you do?" said Harry "Your sister did some healing, which is unlike anything I'm familiar with. What about you?"

"Well magic in this world is generally used for combat, although thousands of years ago mana was used to power machines, Magi-Technology. Since mana fell into a short supply 4,000 years ago widespread use of that technology ceased, though examples still exist and the Desians are still rumoured to use Magi-Technology in their Human Ranches."

"Magic can be used to power machines?" said Harry "Where we come from, electricity can't work with magic."

"Electricity?" said Genis "I don't know what that is, but this is the type of magic we have."

He held up his kendama and began knocking the ball in and out of the cups.

"_Fire Ball!_"

A trio of fire balls shot out from Genis and impacted the ground. Harry noted that the magic didn't emerge from the Kendama, it was merely formed in front of the toy. Genis was using it to form the magic from the air around him.

"I see what you mean by forming magic from the energy in the air." Said Harry "This is incredible, I really wish people at Hogwarts could see this…"

"Hogwarts?" said Lloyd

"It's the name of our school, where we learn and study magic. Some of the best and brightest witches and wizards in our world teach there. Our headmaster is considered one of the greatest Wizards of all time." Said Harry

They continued this conversation inside with Raine.

"I would so like to be able to meet these Professors of yours." Said Raine "In this world there are so few educational establishments and only one of great significance, the Palamacosta Academy."

"We only have one Wizarding School in Britain." Said Ginny "There are others round the world but…"

"You don't understand." Said Genis "In this world the Palmacosta Academy is the only prestigious school there is. There is nothing else like it in Sylvarant."

"Have you ever met the people at this academy before?" Harry asked Raine.

"I went there once to sit some tests. I have also exchange letters with officials there but I've never really gotten to know them." Said Raine "What about your school, what is the admission protocols, what are the qualifications needed to get in, are there hard entrance tests?"

"Not really." Said Harry "The School was made in order to train magical born children to use their magic. I didn't even know magic existed until about a month before my First Year started. There are no entry tests, every Witch or Wizard is sent an invitation by their eleventh Birthday. Some people like to believe that the more preparation you have for Hogwarts the better, but in reality it doesn't matter what your educational background. Having a normal muggle education or having a magical education beforehand makes no difference. One of my best friends also grew up knowing nothing about magic and she became top of our year by the end of the first day."

"So there is no entrance exam?" said Genis in surprise "Everyone just gets an offer?"

"Yeah, of course you have to have magic but essentially yes. All there is, is a test to determine which house you go in. but that's based more on personality and character traits than on intellect or test scores." Said Harry "I think it's mainly just so you'll end up in with people that you can easily make friends with. What about your school Professor, is there any entrance requirements for that?"

"Oh good lord no." said Raine "I believe that everyone has the right to an education, people just need to have their children show up."

Suddenly everyone got distracted by a slight groaning. Luna was stirring.

"Easy, easy." Said Raine she went over and to attend to the girl.

"AH!" said Luna crying out in pain. She placed a hand to the side of her stomach.

"Does it hurt there?" said Raine pointing at her ribs.

Luna nodded, her eyes damp with tears.

"Your ribs are broken, does it hurt anywhere else?"

"My head… it feels like a Crumple-Horned Snorkack has just materialised inside my skull."

"I see." Said Raine "Please lie still."

She raised her staff and held it horizontally with one hand and ran her other above Luna's body.

"_First Aid!_"

Harry once more witnessed the use of healing magic.

"Your head and your ribs will feel a bit stiff for a few hours but you should make a full recovery."

"Thank you." Luna sniffed "What planet is this?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Those from Earth and those from Sylvarant exchanged stories for hours; during which Harry, Luna and Ginny received their first proper meal in three weeks. Whilst on the carriage they had been living off the sweets and Pumpkin Juice that they'd gotten from the trolley cart.

"I think it's time the three of you slept now." Said Raine "You've all been through a lot, and rest in a proper bed will do you good."

"Night guys." Said Lloyd

"Night!" echoed Genis and Colette

The four of them left the three Earth humans alone in the makeshift inn.

"What are we going to do now?" said Ginny "We need to find a way home."

"We'll do all we can." Said Harry "But we're inevitably going to be stuck here for a while. We also need to accept that we may be stuck here indefinitely."

Ginny's eyes widened in shock "Harry we can't stay here indefinitely."

"We may not have a choice." Said Luna "It took us three weeks to get here traveling by the method we did, I sincerely doubt we'll be able to replicate that method."

"There must be some way." Said Ginny

"Not according to the Professor." Said Harry "She said that apparently the Sacred Stone was coming back to its home planet, here, we just got dragged along."

"But how did the Sacred Stone even get to Earth." Said Ginny "If it originated here then…"

"I don't know. The Professor said that several thousands of years ago there were advanced technologies in this world, maybe this world had a spacecraft or something that could get to Earth from here." Said Harry

"Did you ask the Professor?" said Ginny

"She doesn't appear to know, according to her much about the ancient times are unknown." Said Harry.

"So basically you're telling me that we have absolutely no way home whatsoever?" said Ginny hysterically.

"He's telling you he doesn't know." Said Luna calmly "It looks like we might have to search this world for a way home."

"That's my plan." Said Harry. "After we've gotten our bearings I'm going to search for a way to get you both home."

"You both?" said Ginny. "Don't you want to go home Harry?"

"I miss Ron, Hermione, your family and maybe one or two others. But I do not consider Privet Drive my home. Part of me is relieved that I may never have to set foot there again."

Ginny gasped "Harry we can't stay here."

"We may have to." Said Harry "Like it or not, we don't know how that stone brought us here and we've no idea if there is a way back."

"Do you want to go back?" said Luna.

"Like I said, I miss my friends. But at least here I'm just Harry Potter, there is no Boy-Who-Lived, no Chamber of Secrets, no heir of Slytherin, no Philosopher's Stone, no relatives and above all else no Voldemort."

Ginny flinched at the use of the name.

"I just left a lot of my problems on Earth and it doesn't look like they can follow me here either. Like I said, I'll do everything I can to get you both home. But if I can stay here I think I might." Said Harry.

"But Harry you're the Boy-Who-Lived. You have to go back. The Wizarding World needs you." Said Ginny.

"No it doesn't." said Harry "It just wants me, there is a difference."

"But…"

"The Wizarding World survived ten years without me and it survived for centuries before I was born. It can do so again."

"What about You-Know-Who?" said Ginny.

"There's still Dumbledore." Said Harry "Not to mention there are plenty of other wizards that are willing to fight him. I am only twelve."

"Actually you're nearly thirteen now, it's been a number of weeks." Said Luna.

"That's not much better." Said Harry. "Look all I'm saying is, give this world a chance. You might not have any choice."

"I suppose you're right." Conceded Ginny moodily. "But I want my family back. Even Percy."

"And I promise to do everything to get you back." Said Harry "Just don't expect me to miss being the Boy-Who-Lived."

Ginny looked at Harry "You really hate that title don't you?"

"I hate that I'm famous for something I can't remember that cost the lives of my parents and I hate that I am constantly judged by that title." Said Harry.

Ginny looked a little embarrassed.

"Look let's just get some sleep. We can work out more details about what we're going to do in the coming days. Now that we've stopped moving further away from Earth we should work out where to go from here." Said Harry.

"That would probably be best." Said Luna. "I'm worried about Daddy and getting home as well but there is no use sitting around here worrying about it."

* * *

I'm going to warn readers now that in terms of pairings I'm going to have Harry/Ginny, Lloyd/Sheena, Genis/Presea and Emil/Marta. I'm not sure if I'll pair Luna with anyone but I would like it to be a Symphonia character, only problem is I think I removed all the potential boys.

For those of you who have little to no experience of Tales of Symphonia, feel free to ask me anything that doesn't make sense. I probably know these games better than most so it's likely that I'll have missed including some detail that I should have put in.


	2. The Oracle

I know I've put in several video game elements in this that are just not necessary (but still fun). However I'm going to avoid to many video game gags (such as what I do in my Zelda crossover) because I want this to focus on the story. There will still be a few gags here and there but the one's I've put in this chapter will not become habit.

For the record I've decided that Harry is going to fight with a single sword, however his fighting style is going to be less like that of Kratos and Zelos. I'm going to base it entirely on Yuril Lowell's fighting style in the related video game: Tales of Vesperia. For those who have never played that game it has similarities to Emil's but is still unique (Yuri also punches), to those of you who have never played Dawn of the New World, well… can't help please enjoy. There will still be wand work in Harry's fighting style, he will just rotate between wand and sword.

There is more on this in the end note but for now please enjoy the chapter.

And review, don't forget to review, ask me if anything doesn't make sense (this is mainly directed at those of you who know nothing of Tales of Symphonia).

* * *

**The Quest for Home**

The Oracle

"Lloyd Irving wake up." Said Raine irritably. "Lloyd!" she raised her voice higher. When that didn't work she picked up the black board duster and threw it at him.

"OW!" said Lloyd waking up as the duster collided with his face, despite being told to stand at the back of the classroom holding two buckets of water, that Harry had guiltily filled up at the Professor's request, the older boy had still fallen asleep on is feet.

Approaching him Raine asked "How do you manage to sleep standing?"

"Ah… Professor Sage. I… is class over?" said Lloyd. He hadn't managed to comprehend a word she said.

"Never mind let's have someone else answer the question. Genis how about you?" said the Professor.

"Yes Raine." Said her faithful yet fearful little brother. "Mithos the Hero brought about the end of the war in the Holy Ground of Kharlan."

"Correct." Said Raine having reached the front of the classroom again. "Afterwards Mithos formed a pact with the Goddess Martel, to seal away the Desians whom caused the war.

"But the Desians came back and are now causing everyone to suffer." Blurted out Lloyd. Harry noted a distinct amount of bitterness coming from his voice.

"We covered that in class the last time, remember? When the seal weakens the Desians reappear, just like they have now."

Luna raised her hand.

"Yes Luna?" said Raine.

"Where is this seal?"

"The Holy Ground of Kharlan." Said Raine.

"If it is just there then why don't people guard it for when the Desians reappear?" said Luna.

Raine chuckled. "It is not as simple as preventing someone from walking through a door. According to historical accounts the Desians tend to arrive in Sylvarant using a mixture of methods. While it is true some march from the ruins of the Tower of Salvation that marks the Holy Ground, they have also been known to move materialise in all parts of the planet using Magi-Technology based transportation. Additionally when the Tower of Salvation disappears it explodes, devastating everyone and everything around it.

Luna nodded.

"Now Chosen One…" before Raine could ask Colette a question there was a blinding light that shone out from afar.

"Whoa!" said Lloyd "What is that?"

"That's… began Colette rising to her feat.

"Settle down." Said Raine to the class who were now all doing what is common place in schools across Planet Earth: looking out the window. "It would appear the time for the Oracle has come. I will go check on the Chapel. Wait here and study on your own."

"Professor." Said Colette "I'll go with you."

"No Colette." Said Raine firmly "If it really is the Oracle then the priests will come for you. Wait here with everyone else."

"Yes Mam." Said Colette.

As the Professor left, everyone moved to begin studying. But once she was gone there was a general consensus that everyone should just relax, something that would have greatly irritated Hermione, to say nothing of Raine.

"Lloyd where do you think you're going?" said Genis approaching his best friend. Lloyd had taken several steps towards the door as if preparing to leave.

"To see the Oracle, everyone's always talking about it but no one ever stops to tell us what actually happens." Said Lloyd curiously.

"But my sister told us to stay here and study." Said Genis.

"Ok fine." said Lloyd like a child who had just been told off.

"Honestly Lloyd it's not fun getting on the wrong side of Raine." Said Genis.

"I beg your pardon." Said Luna. "But could someone please explain why there is a Colette shaped hole in this wall."

"Oh… well…" stuttered Colette while most of the class sniggered.

"Oh that?" said Lloyd.

"That's from last year's spring cleaning." Said Genis. "Colette got a little clumsy and…"

"It was an accident." Said Colette.

Ginny caught Harry's eye. They had been in Sylvarant about a month now and they had come to discover that Colette was compulsive Klutz.

"Cho… Chosen One." Came a voice from the classroom door. Everyone turned in shock to see a man in church robes come in and collapse.

"Pastor." Cried out Colette. She, along with Lloyd and Genis ran over to him.

"The Desians attacked the temple." He whispered out

"But what about the treaty?" said Ginny; as she, Harry and Luna raced over to join their new friends. "I though the Desians had a treaty where they promised to leave the village alone."

"Yes Grandmother said it was to protect me." Said Colette.

"I don't know why but they chose to break the treaty and attacked us. Please Chosen One, hurry and receive the Oracle."

"Pastor." Said Colette desperately as his body began to relax.

"I… regret… that I was unable… to protect the… Chosen…"

"Pastor, please hang on." Said Colette desperately.

"It's no use." Said Luna "I'm very sorry."

"No." said Genis.

Everyone was deeply upset, but they moved the poor man's body aside and Colette turned to her friends, both old and new. "I'm going to go receive the Oracle now."

"Are you crazy?" said Ginny. "It's too dangerous."

"I'm the chosen, it's my duty." Said Colette.

"Screw your duty." Said Harry.

"Harry, this is important." Said Genis, shocked at his outburst.

"Genis it's fine." said Colette "Harry, people are suffering. Would you be able to sit by and do nothing?"

Harry growled "Well I'm coming with you, you've never been in a fight before right? A real one?"

"You have?" said Lloyd.

"A few." Said Harry "Last year I killed someone with my bare hands."

"That wasn't your fault." Said Luna.

"Maybe but I still did it." Said Harry. "You coming Lloyd?"

"Oh course." He said, that was never in doubt.

"I'm coming to, I'm worried about Raine." Said Genis.

"I'll come as well." Said Ginny "You'll need all the wands you can get."

"I agree with Ginerva." Said Luna "I'll come as well."

"Are you all sure, it could be dangerous." Said Colette.

"There's doubt?" said Harry sarcastically "Seriously, I know when I'm heading into a dangerous situation. Most of the time." Thoughts of a flying Ford Anglia sprung to mind.

The six of them left the School House and found that the entire village was deserted.

"Where is everyone?" said Lloyd.

"Colette!" called a man's voice.

Everyone turned to see Colette's blond-haired father walking towards them.

"Frank?" said Lloyd.

"Frank is it true? Have the Desians attacked the village?"

"Yes. None of the villagers were hurt though they passed straight through the village and went straight for the Temple."

"The Temple?" said Colette "But Grandma is at the Temple."

"I'm sure she'll be alright, the priests will look after her. Now Colette you must head over there. I suggest the rest of you head on home or wait at the school."

"But we can't let Colette go on alone." Said Lloyd "We'll go with her."

"But… Fine, but be careful." Said Frank. "Good luck Colette."

"Thank you father."

"Alright let's go." Said Harry. "Where is this temple?"

"It's just North of the Village." Said Lloyd. "Along that path there."

The Sylvaranti lead the Earthlings to the path but they hadn't set a foot out of the village when…

"Monster!" said Ginny.

Harry pulled out his wand and incanted "_Flipendo!_" Red sparks shot out and hit the zombie in the gut.

"_Fire Ball!_" Genis' attack was much more powerful and the monster was knocked off guard.

Lloyd charged at it and struck the Zombie through the heart with his wooden swords.

"Phew! Nice job Lloyd." Said Genis.

"How on Earth did you move so fast?" said Ginny.

"It's thanks to this." Said Lloyd showing everyone his exsphere. Harry and the others had seen it already but this was the first time they'd seen Lloyd use it in combat.

"Hey there is another one incoming." Said Genis.

"Make that two!" Said Harry.

"I'll take em." Said Lloyd keenly.

"Wait Lloyd." Said Colette. "The Professor said that magical attacks are more effective than physical attacks against spiritual monsters."

"She did?" said Lloyd.

"No idea." Said Ginny.

"She did." Said Genis.

"Right, in that case I'll go for the Zombie. Colette, Harry back me up, the rest of you take that ghost."

Harry fired off some more red sparks while Lloyd and Colette pummelled the creature with their weapons. It was down within seconds. Then Genis, Luna and Ginny cast a series of spells that killed the ghost.

"Cool our first battle together." Said Lloyd.

"From the sounds of things there's going to be more of a battle up ahead." Said Harry.

"Yeah. Let's go kick some Desian butt." Said Lloyd with enthusiasm.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Evidentially more monsters must have escaped from the temple, because the costal route between the temple and Iselia was filled with them and Lloyd, Harry and the others had to fight seven different battles before they reached the temple.

"It sounds like there is a lot of commotion coming from the temple." Said Luna with a grave voice.

"Wow that's a really bright light." Said Genis.

"It sounds like these Desian guys are really causing chaos us there. Maybe we should get going." Said Ginny.

The others all agreed and ran up the steps.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Phaidra Brunel was not by nature a fearless woman. She was very afraid for her own life. But at the same time she was content. She was proud of her granddaughter and her son, she had dedicated her life to serving the Goddess Martel and she took comfort in everything she had achieved. She was scared but she did not beg these savage murders for life.

As the largest of the Desians approached, his men following behind, he asked "Where is the Chosen."

Phaidra took a step back. But then to her surprise Colette, along with friends both new and old reached the top of the steps.

"Run Colette." She called feebly.

One of the Desians turned to see the group ascend the stairs "Lord Botta there she is." He said.

The large one, Botta, turned to look at the kids that had entered the scene "Chosen One, your life is mine."

These people had slaughtered the priests that looked after the temple, Lloyd was furious. He pulled out one of his wooden swords. "I won't let you Desians get away with anything."

"Desians? Hahaha!" Said one of them.

"What's so funny?" said Genis.

"Well then die at the hand of the…"

"_Expelliamus!_" shouted Harry. It was probably there senseless and murderous nature but Harry found himself enraged at them, because they dared to laugh after everything they just did, everyone they just killed.

As Harry's charm hit the Desian, his sword flew into the air and Harry, charging at him used his seeker catching skills, successfully grabbed the hilt of the sword while it was in mid-air and used the blade to stab the Desian in the gut. This got his friends reacting.

Not wanting to let Harry get in the thick of it alone, Lloyd pulled out his other sword and attacked the nearest Desian. Colette threw her Chakrums and behind her Genis, Luna and Ginny fired off their own spells. Lloyd and Harry managed to kill three soldiers between them and the others had managed to disable four others before the rest retreated as a larger soldier approach.

A Vidarr warrior was one of the most formidable opponents in the Desian ranks. They had very little in terms of Magic Artes but they more than made up for it in brute strength and large weapons.

"Do not get in our way." He said authoritatively. The Vidarr swung his mace at Lloyd.

"OW!" cried Lloyd as he got knocked back.

"_Flipendo!_" incanted Harry. But his sparks barely singed the guy and he proceeded to attack the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry managed to avoid the swing of the man's hammer but barely.

"_Fire Ball!_" incanted Genis.

This too barely singed the super soldier, but it caused the man to flinch a little and Harry used that opening to stab him with the sword. Breaking the Vidarr's guard he followed up with a few more swings that were reinforced by Colette throwing her Chakrums and Lloyds wooden swords.

"Damn it!" grunted the guard. He swung his mace and knocked the three of them back, only to face Genis' fire balls and Luna and Ginny's Flipendo Jinxes.

Harry silently cursed not knowing a more advanced spell, given that he had been up against both Quirrell and a Basilisk, one would think that a bit more research into Defence spells would have been a good idea. Harry silently vowed to salvage Defence texts from the train carriage at first opportunity.

The Vidarr took another swing with his hammer but Harry managed to block the attack.

"Try and synchronize your magic." Shout Harry over his shoulder. He took several more swings at the Vidarr which kept him off balance.

"_Flipendo!_" Incanted Luna

"_Fire Ball!_" Incanted Genis

"_Flipendo!_" Incanted Ginny.

The three spells impacted the Vidarr and Harry could tell he was extremely hurt, so took a page out of his cousin's book and hit the warrior when he was down. Harry's frantic slashes drew blood and he then trained his wand on the wounds.

"_Flipendo!_" he incanted at point blank range. The red spark singed the sensitive tissue and the Vidarr screamed in agony.

"_Ray Thrust!_" shouted Colette throwing her Chakrums.

They thumped the soldier on his head sending him into daze. His mouth hung open and Lloyd took advantage of that opening and with a well-aimed thrust stabbed the Vidarr in the mouth. They were only wooden swords but they did the trick. The Vidarr was dead.

Botta moved in front of his other men. "It seems we have some fighters here, perhaps…"

But he was distracted by the sudden appearance of a swordsman coated in dark blue.

"I never thought you'd show up. Damn. Retreat for now." Botta lead the Desians in a retreat.

The six kids and Phaidra looked to the man who had just shown up.

"Huh? We do all the fighting and you just show up and scare away the bad guys." Said Ginny.

The man turned to the little red-haired girl. "You all seemed to be handling the situation quite well. But that Desian is much more skilled than you are at combat and he is not someone to be trifled with." Said the man.

"Of course." Said Lloyd. "Colette here is the Chosen, we have to protect her."

"I see, so this girl is to become the next chosen." Said the man.

"Oh that's right. Grandmother. I'm ready to undergo the trial now."

"What trial?" said Ginny frowning.

"The monsters I would assume." Said the man "An evil presence radiates from this chapel."

"Yes." Said Phaidra "The Chosen is to receive judgment from heaven, but the priest who were to accompany her fell at the hands of the Desians."

"Why does Colette need a trial?" said Harry, he himself was always unhappy about having to go through trials.

"That is the way things are." Said Colette. "It's ok Harry, really. I trust Martel."

Harry grumbled. He was not convinced by any religion on Earth and was no more cosy about one on another planet. To Ginny and Luna it was an even bigger anomaly, the only religions ever mentioned in the Wizarding World were those that preached the extermination of Witches and Wizards. The only thing the so called Church of Martel had going for it was that there was clearly magic involved in this process and while there was superstition there was also clear evidence of a presence of this Cruxis that the Church supported.

"Well Colette can't go alone, I'll go with her." Said Lloyd.

"Lloyd, I would be uneasy with just you." Said Phaidra

The red haired man in blue seemed shocked by something Phaidra said "Your name… is Lloyd?"

"Yeah. But who are you to ask for my name?" said Lloyd.

"Do you know him?" Luna asked Kratos.

"I do not believe we've met." Said the man. "I am Kratos, a mercenary. So long as you can pay me, I'll accept the job of guarding the Chosen."

"Under the circumstances I have little choice, please be of assistance. Lloyd, Harry could you go along as well?"

"Of course." Said Lloyd.

"Sure." Said Harry.

"No." said Kratos "The two of you will just be a burden, go home."

Before Lloyd could blow his head off at Kratos, Harry got there first "I have no home, these people have given me and my friends food and shelter for the past month, so I owe them at least this. Also need I point out, out of all of us here, you're the only one who hasn't actually fought today. You did scare that weird leader of theirs off so I'll give you a chance to prove yourself. But don't go telling us what to do."

Everyone was stunned silent by that speech. Strangely it was Ginny who broke the silence.

"I'm your friend?" she said.

"Wow you have a really bad crush." Said Genis teasingly.

Ginny blushed.

"Are you all done behaving childishly?" said Kratos.

"Face it, we know how to fight." Said Lloyd "We fought enough monsters just to get here and the fact that we beat that great big fat guy has got to count in our favour."

Kratos seemed hugely troubled "Do as you wish then." He said and walked into the Temple.

"It's nice to know you care about our wellbeing." Said Luna.

"What?" said Kratos in perplexion.

"It's written all over your face… you care." said Luna.

"Don't try and deny it." Said Ginny "Luna is very good at reading people."

"Alright this is going to be so cool." Said Lloyd.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"So this is what the inside of the temple looks like." said Lloyd.

"Colette, you've been here many times right?" said Genis.

"Yeah but it seems different than usual." Said Colette.

"I sense the presence of monsters, don't let your guard down." Said Kratos.

"We won't." said Harry before Lloyd could jump in.

"By the way Lloyd… Harry." Said Kratos "Are your swords skills self-taught?"

"Yeah, that's right." Said Lloyd.

"This is only the second time I've used a sword in combat." Said Harry. "Normally I use this." He held up his wand."

Kratos turned to Ginny and Luna "And you two?"

"I've never fought before today." Said Luna "But I too use a wand."

"What she said." Mumbled Ginny.

Kratos reached into his robes and handed a manual to Lloyd.

"What's this thing?" Said Lloyd.

"If you're going to use a sword, then at least learn the basics. You want to protect the Chosen don't you? I'm afraid I only have one copy Harry so you'll have to share."

"That's ok I'm a wizard." Said Harry pointing his wand at the manual. "_Gemino!_"

The manual duplicated itself into two copies.

"Harry when did you learn that?" said Ginny.

"I found some books on the carriage, I've been trying to find more spells that can help us help the villagers. I learnt this in the hopes of being able to duplicate some food." Said Harry.

"That's against Gamp's First Law of Transfiguration." Said Luna.

"Well I know that now." Said Harry. "Point is I've been reading up on magic that could help us, the two of you should as well."

"You know the longer we stand here doing nothing the more it's going to cost you in my time." Said Kratos.

"You have to prove yourself first." Said Ginny.

"Excuse me?" said Kratos looking at the girl in amusement.

"No offence Mr Kratos, but we've yet to see what you're capable of." She smiled.

"Heh. You won't if you just stand around here. Come on."

The party walked up the stairs only to find the door to the inner section of the temple blocked by a force field.

"How're we supposed to get through?" said Lloyd.

Harry raised his wand "_Alohamora!_"

Nothing happened.

"I'm beginning to wonder if that'll ever work." Grumbled Harry.

"This isn't a normal lock Harry." Said Luna.

"The Sorcerers Ring should be able to open this." Said Colette.

"What's the Sorcerers Ring?" asked Lloyd.

"It's an artefact of the Church of Martel." Said Genis "It should be somewhere here in the temple."

"Where though." Said Ginny.

"Umm… I don't know, sorry." Said Colette.

"Alright we'll look for it, man." Whined Lloyd.

"I share your frustrations." Said Harry walking beside the older boy.

"Oh yeah?" said Lloyd.

"Uh huh. It took me all year to figure out what creature was attacking our school and it took months and months of research and speculation to figure out that the school was hiding a Philosophers Stone." Said Harry "Unfortunately in these type of situations, patients is a virtue."

"Well I prefer beating stuff up to just looking around for a random thing." Said Lloyd.

"Well it looks like you'll get the chance." Said Harry pointing his wand at the conundrum of monsters before him.

"Now that's more like it." Said Lloyd happily drawing his swords.

"After you." Said Harry.

Both boys charged forward.

"_Demon Fang!_" shouted Lloyd.

"_Expelliamus!_" shouted Harry.

Harry and Lloyd each took down a monster quickly before Colette, Genis, Luna and Ginny could think much about helping out…

"Hey what happened to the others?" said Lloyd looking at the dead monsters before him that two seconds ago were alive.

Harry saw Kratos standing at the far end of the corridor with his sword outstretched and coated in monster blood.

"Wow." Said Harry "Ok now I'll admit you're good."

"Yeah I suppose he's alright." Said Lloyd.

"Amazing." Said Colette. "It must have taken you many years to pick up skills like that."

"I have been doing this for some time." Said Kratos. "Probably longer than most people."

"That must be a difficult life." Said Luna.

"It certainly isn't for the fainthearted. You can all feel free to leave the Chosen with me should you choose. It will not affect your bill, this is after all not something one would expect from children your age."

"But Colette is younger than Lloyd and she has to go." Said Ginny. "Besides which, even if you are a good fighter, we don't know you. It's not fair to leave Colette alone with a stranger."

"It's not fair Colette is being forced to do this anyway." Growled Harry. "Can I actually ask, why is it that the fate of the world is being forced onto a sixteen-year-old girl."

"Harry its ok, I don't mind." Said Colette.

"But what if you did mind?" said Luna "What if you wanted to dedicate your life to something else and the requirements of being the Chosen One interfered with it?"

"Why does it have to be you?" said Harry. "Why can't they make an adult go through this. Someone like Kratos here, who is used to fighting."

"The Chosen One is selected by the Angels of Cruxis themselves." Said Genis. "In doing so our world shall be saved. That is the way things work, to challenge that, to challenge salvation would doom this world."

"I cannot allow this to happen." Said Colette. "It's ok Harry, really it is."

Harry growled. He did not like the sound of this whole Chosen One thing. It sounded a lot like being the Boy-Who-Lived, everyone expects the best from you and your actions are constantly open to scrutiny. Harry was never asked if he wanted to be the Boy-Who-Lived and Colette was never asked if she wanted to be the Chosen of Mana.

"Perhaps we should move on." Said Kratos. "Be careful, there will be more monsters in the inner areas of the temple."

The group descended the stairs that led to the basement area.

"It's really dark down here." Said Ginny.

"It's only to be expected." Said Harry, "This place obviously never sees much sunlight, think Professor Snape's Dungeon."

"Dungeon?" said Kratos.

"Our school back before we came here." Said Harry. "Potions Class was in the Dungeon."

"Where you came from?" said Kratos.

"We'll explain later." Said Genis. "Let's just finish up here first."

"Is that the Sorcerers Ring." Said Lloyd. Looking out into the distance.

"I would assume so." Said Kratos.

"How are we supposed to get to it?" said Harry.

"Hey what do you suppose this is?" asked Colette. Drawing everyone's attention to…

"Watch out." Said Kratos urgently running at the Golem Colette found and immediately engaged it in combat. He gave it three several hard swipes while Harry fired off as many Flipendo Charms as he could and Genis as many Fireballs.

"Take this." Said Genis. "_Wind Blade!_"

A small ball of wind formed around the Golem and slashed at its body, killing it. As the Golem was defeated, it transformed into a large cube.

"It turned into a rock?" said Lloyd.

"It was kinda a rock to begin with." Said Genis.

"But it stopped moving." Said Ginny.

"Oops." Said Colette tripping over and pushing the block down a square shaped hole. It landed in a gap between platforms on the lower down floor. It soon became apparent that they had to drop more blocks into the gaps between the platforms to reach the Sorcerers ring. The Golem reappeared a few seconds later, and after that block had been dropped a third Golem appeared. This process was continuous, but eventually the group managed to create a path to the Sorcerers Ring, and got significantly experienced in fighting monsters.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"This thing is so cool." Said Lloyd. As he constantly used the Sorcerers Ring to send out small bolts of fire.

"You are such a kid." Said Genis.

"There is nothing wrong with a little light-hearted fun." Said Luna.

"Ooh! Luna and Lloyd sitting in a tree…"

"I don't see a tree anywhere?" said Luna. "Are you feeling alright Genis?"

"Luna doesn't have a concept of sarcasm." Said Ginny. "Also if she fancies someone she'll openly admit to it when asked."

"That is true." Said Luna. "Though I must confess my attraction to Myron Wagtail has disappeared."

"If you are all finished, then perhaps we can try opening this door." Said Kratos as they reached the door to the upper level.

Lloyd fired the Sorcerer's Ring through energy barrier and hit the seal. The barrier dissipated and the door opened.

"What the?" said Harry. "That's technology. Is this Magi-Technology?"

"Yes." Said Genis. "This is a device known as a warp portal, it allows for instant transportation between two points."

"Kind of like the Floo network?" said Ginny.

"No the Floo network is done through magical fireplaces and can go to more than one other destination." Said Luna.

"Let's just go." Said Kratos.

"In a hurry are we?" Said Harry.

"Heh. If you want to stand around talking fine by me but it will add to your bill." Said Kratos.

Harry smiled but inside he was suspicious. Something was off about Kratos, Harry didn't know what, but he was clearly hiding something. Then again, Harry was hiding plenty about his past.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Well that was distinctly more comfortable than Floo or Apparation." Said Ginny.

"Or Portkeys." Said Luna.

"I don't see why we can't just have a set of stairs." Said Harry.

"This is a sacred area." Said Colette. "When Cruxis call for the Chosen of Mana, they activate the warp portal and draw the Chosen to the Oracle."

"Oh right." Said Harry.

"This appears to be the top floor." Said Kratos.

"Then that must be the Cruxis Crystal." Said Lloyd. Looking at a pink and glowing crystal jewel.

"Yup." Said Colette. "They say I was born with that in my hand."

Suddenly Genis' gaze was drawn to the ceiling. "Look at that light."

The source of the light that had been seen from the Iselia schoolhouse flashed at the presence of the party, a figure with a human body and great big white wings materialized from it. The being was clothed in green and blue robes with a matching hat. To Harry's mind he looked a bit like a cardinal one would see in Earth Christian Religions. Only with wings.

"What… What is that." Said Lloyd.

Harry kept his wand in his hand, although he didn't point it. Enough things had attacked them inside the temple and on the path leading from the village.

"An angel I would assume." Said Kratos.

"So is that Colette's real father?" said Genis.

"I am Remiel." Said the Angel, as Colette moved closer to the Cruxis Crystal. "I am an angel of Judgement. I am here to guide Colette, daughter of the Mana Lineage on her journey to Heaven as the Seventh Chosen."

Remiel descended to a lower level of height. As he was doing so, the Cruxis Crystal rose off from the floor and floated in the air.

"The time has come to awaken the Goddess Martel, who sleeps at the centre of the world."

"Awaken the Goddess Martel…" said Genis "It's just like the legend Raine told us about."

Suddenly the Cruxis Crystal floated towards Colette and seemed to weld itself onto her skin. The jewel became encrusted in a golden necklet that did not look like it could easily be removed.

"From this moment, Colette becomes the Chosen of Regeneration." "Said Remiel "We of Cruxis bless this event and herby bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant."

* * *

I want Harry, Ginny and Luna to utilise artes from the tales games, including mystic artes. Harry's are going to be entirely on Yuri Lowell's so that's not an issue but I need ideas for what weapons and mystic artes to give Ginny and Luna, so please give me ideas. I don't want it to an mystic arte used by a Symphonia character, because I want them all to have different ones. The Mystic Arte can be from any Tales game, the only rules are it has to look cool and it has to have a cool incantation. I am thinking of having Rita Mordio's Mystic Arte: Ancient catastrophe but I'm not sure which character will get it.

Please review, also feel free to PM me if you have any questions about the Symphonia world.


	3. The Journey of World Regeneration

Ok exciting news before you read. Namco are rereleasing both Symphonia games on PS3 next year in a pack called Tales of Symphonia Chronicles. It's being released all over the place, as well as Japan, It'll come to Europe and Oceania as well as North America. That means at some point I'm going to have to get a PS3.

Now in regards to the story. This chapter is quite long, for those of you who don't normally read my stories, this is generally what you can expect from me. So you have been warned.

In this chapter I copied more than a few pieces direct from the game, I think this has made some of it seem artificial so I'm probably not going to do that very much, unless the game content is particularly compelling (which I think a lot of it is).

Anyhow, enjoy and please review

* * *

The Journey of World Regeneration

_Once upon a time there existed a giant tree, which was the source of mana. A war however caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place. Grieving over the loss the goddess disappeared unto the heavens. The Goddess left the angels with this edict: "You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed." The angels bore the Chosen One, who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens. And that marked the beginning of the Regeneration of the World._

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. A tower, greater in height than anything he had ever seen on Earth stretched up above the sky. The Tower of Salvation was on a continent across the sea, but the tower was so large that there was no missing it. Everyone in Iselia would be able to see it, not to mention people all over the world of Sylvarant..

"Harry how is that possible?" said Ginny.

But Harry didn't have an answer. The tower reached up so high, Harry couldn't see the top.

"Where does that lead?" asked Luna.

"That's the Tower of Salvation." Said Lloyd excitedly.

"Now the world will be saved." Said Genis with equal enthusiasm. Those from Earth found that they were being completely ignored by the Sylvaranti in favour of this obviously divine moment.

"Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration." Said Remiel regaining everyone's attention. "Unlock the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation and climb its stairs to heaven in distant lands."

"I humbly accept this task." Said Colette.

"Very Good." Said Remiel "We of Cruxis shall grant you the power of the angels with each seal you unlock. Once you are reborn as an angel, this eroded world shall be regenerated."

Harry found this reasoning a bit off. How could turning Colette into an angel save the world?

"Thank you." Said Colette. "I swear on my life I will regenerate the world."

"_There she goes again._" Thought Harry "_Why is she so willing to put her life on the line?_"

"First head south, to the Seal of Fire. Offer your prayers in that distant land." Commanded the angel.

"Yes. Lord Remiel."

As Colette confirmed her apparent duty, Remiel began to ascend back into the light in the ceiling, or wherever it was he came from.

"Uh wait…" called out Colette "Please wait."

Remiel stopped his ascent and looked at Colette expectantly.

"I have a question I wish to ask of you. Are you really my fa…"

"First head to the Seal of Fire. Under stood? My beloved daughter Colette."

"Father…" said Colette in surprise. "So you really are my true father."

But then Remiel vanished in a bright light.

For a few seconds everyone stood rock still considering what had just happened. Then.

"We should get going." Said Kratos. "Harry, would you be able to spare a few words with me?"

Harry looked at the others and shrugged. He followed Kratos into the Warp point. A few seconds later Colette showed up and the three of them began to make their way out of the temple. But Kratos stopped at the body of the Vidarr Harry and the others had killed beforehand. He reached down and removed the soldier's glove revealing an Exsphere attached to the Desian's skin. Kratos removed it then looked it over.

"This Exsphere is still completely intact, despite the massive damage you and the others inflicted upon the soldier."

"Isn't this technically grave robbing?" asked Harry.

"But there's no grave." Said Colette.

"Harry I think you should attach this to yourself." Said Kratos. "It seems that you have potential in combat and this should bring out your best skills."

"Me?" said Harry. "What about Lloyd?"

"Lloyd has some skill to be sure, however he already has an Exsphere."

"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about? Equipping an Exsphere?"

"I am also curious about where you came from, but yes."

As they walked back to the village, Kratos told Lloyd how to equip the Exsphere and how to use it, then Harry explained how he and the girls had ended up in Sylvarant.

"Three weeks." Said Kratos.

"You've travelled this world quite a bit right?" said Harry "Surely you know if there is any technology or something that can get us home?"

"I have not seen anything." Said Kratos. "However I have not been looking, nor have I truly travelled the length and breadth of the world. There may be a method for you to get home however I do not know of it. Perhaps the Desians possess a way, they do have advance Magi-Technology of old. However I would not recommend approaching them."

"It looks like I've got to search the world then." Said Harry. "Colette I know it's an inconvenience, but can I go with you?"

"I…" began Colette.

"I would advise against it." Said Kratos. "The battles we have just undergone are but a taste of what is to come. It will be much more difficult for me to protect the Chosen if I have to worry about you and your girlfriends."

"Then just me." Said Harry. "I don't want Luna or Ginny to come along, I want them to stay in Iselia where it's safe. Let me go with you, I won't get in the way and I can help you out as well. You know I have potential at fighting, you wouldn't have given me an Exsphere if you didn't think so."

"Please Mr Kratos." Said Colette. "I'm sure Harry wouldn't cause trouble."

Kratos sighed. "You are the one who is paying me. I suppose that Harry may have his uses. From what I've seen his magic may not be as powerful as ours, but it is practical."

"Yeah." Said Harry. "The first seal is in a desert right?"

"Triet Desert is to the south." Said Kratos. "The same direction the Seal of Fire is in, it is not unlikely that the Seal is somewhere in that desert."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

As Harry and Kratos passed through the warp portal, Colette turned to the others.

"Um thanks for everything, please stop by my house later."

Then she passed through as well.

Luna and Ginny were about to follow when Genis suddenly said "So the rumour's true."

The girls both turned to the little white-haired elf as Lloyd asked "What is?"

"That Colette is really the daughter of an Angel and is not related to her father." Said Genis.

"Even if you're not related by blood, family is family. At least that's what I think." Said Lloyd.

"Well said." Remarked Luna. "I am sure Frank is proud of Colette regardless of blood."

"Yeah I guess." Said Genis. "Still it must be hard to take in."

"I wonder how Colette is feeling." Said Ginny. "She did just learn that this Raymond guy is her father."

"It's Remiel Ginny." Said Genis.

"Whatever." Said Ginny "Something about that guy gives me the creeps."

"Maybe." Said Luna "But perhaps we should be careful before presuming things until we've had time to think things over."

"Alright." Said Ginny. "Come on let's catch up to Harry."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

At some point between when Harry, Kratos and Colette left the others behind and when those others sought to catch up; Raine had made her way into the entrance chamber.

"FANTASTIC!" she cried out lustfully as she looked around the temple.

Lloyd's group stopped when they saw her and Lloyd called out "Professor!"

Raine jumped in shock and turned to see four of her students…

"What? What are you all doing in here, you're supposed to be studying in class." Said Raine.

"Uh oh!" said Lloyd.

But before Raine could actively enforce her discipline, Luna spoke up.

"We were keeping Colette company." She said. "Colette was asked to go to the temple by a wounded and dying pastor, the rest of us didn't want her to go alone, especially with the Desians so we followed her."

"Well." Raine hesitated. The desire to smack her brother overwhelming as it was, was nonetheless suppressed. "Alright. In any case class is over for today, make sure you catch up with anything you missed."

"Yes Professor." Said everyone.

"Now you all had better head back to the village, I have been given special permission to study the temple, it is not often outsiders get to view such a sacred sight." Said Raine.

The others all left.

But as they exited back outside, they heard Raine cry out is absolute joy.

"Wh… what is that?" said Lloyd.

"You're better off not knowing." Said Genis, much to the confusion of everyone present.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"I am not sure about trusting an outsider to go with the Chosen." Said the Mayor at Colette's House.

"Yet you are willing to trust me to escort her and your school teacher despite the fact we have never met before today." Said Kratos.

"You are a mercenary." Said the Mayor. "You have actual extensive experience fighting in this world and I am confident our money will ensure your…"

"You know that makes very little sense." Said Harry. "Why would I want to harm Colette, after everything you've done for us? Even for the sake of argument that there was a possibility, Luna and Ginny are going to be here, do you really think I would risk something when they're at your mercy?"

The Mayor glared down Harry, since coming to the village his and the girls provision of water had greatly improved conditions so much so that in a few weeks' time they were set to harvest three times the amount of crops they did the year before, premature deaths amongst livestock were a lot less frequent and the village had already seen healthy profits in exporting barrels of water to the desert. As much as he hated to admit it, Harry and the other two had been a blessing on this village. It was amazing what a little more water could do.

"I am uneasy with the idea of sending a thirteen-year-old on the journey." Said Phaidra. "However you have thus far proven yourself reliable."

"Also, especially as you are heading into the desert, merely using Harry as a source of water would be hugely beneficial."

"Fine." Grumbled the Mayor. "Then we shall entrust the protection of the Chosen to Kratos, Raine… and Harry."

"Very well." Said Kratos.

Suddenly the door opened. Colette turned, smiled and said "Thank you so much for your help earlier."

Everyone turned to see Lloyd, Genis, Luna and Ginny enter through the doors.

"Oh you're back. Thank you for your assistance earlier." Said Phaidra

"That's alright." Said Lloyd. "Say, were you talking about the World Regeneration Journey?"

"Yes." Replied Phaidra neutrally.

"Wow, I want to go to." Piped up Lloyd enthusiastically.

"If Raine is going, I'm going too." Said Genis.

"And you're not leaving us behind Harry." Said Ginny.

"None of you are going." Said Kratos. "Harry has some uses, but the two of you will only be a burden to us. The battles at the chapel are nothing compared to challenges of the World Regeneration Journey."

"Harry you are not leaving us behind." Said Ginny insistently.

"I am." Said Harry. "You're safer here. This world is dangerous, especially for girls. I'll use Hedwig to keep in contact with you but I am going to try and find us a way home."

"But…" protested Ginny.

"Besides the villagers need at least one of us around for providing water." Said Harry.

"Actually the crops are doing well." Said Frank, "We're good on water for another year. But Harry is right, the world is dangerous and girls and women are especially vulnerable. We shall take care of you."

"Your sister will want you to remain and look after your home Genis." Said Phaidra. "We will also keep an eye on you while you're gone."

"Well I'm still going." Said Lloyd.

"You are not." Said the Mayor. "Kratos is right, I will concede Harry has uses that will be invaluable to the journey but just one more of you will make things to difficult. Now we have important things to discuss, so please leave."

Lloyd and the others left the house rather disgruntled at having been shot down. They left but Harry and Colette followed on after them.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Please wait." Called out Colette. The rejected four turned in time to see Colette trip and fall over.

Harry who was right behind her helped the Chosen to her feet.

"I'm sorry." Said Colette.

"It's not like it's your fault." Said Lloyd dissonantly but truthfully to his childhood friend.

Ginny in the meantime was glaring at Harry. "Why do you get to weasel your way onto this journey?"

"Because it's not safe for you." Said Harry.

"It's not safe for you either." Said Luna.

"Yeah well I don't have a mother." Said Harry.

"What?" Said everyone in confusion.

"Your parents will be worried sick about you." Said Harry. "They wouldn't want you to head out on this journey."

"I doubt your parents would want to either." Said Genis.

"Yeah well I wouldn't know they're dead." Said Harry. "Look. If something happens to me, I don't have a family that will care. You do Ginny, so you need to stay here where it's safe. It's what your Mum would want and I'm pretty sure it's what Ron would want, especially after the Chamber."

Ginny said nothing in response but she did glare resentfully at Harry.

"Harry there are people who would be worried about you to." Said Luna.

"Not worried enough." Said Harry. "I imagine Ron and Hermione have already moved on by now and I don't think anyone else cares enough about me to still be worrying. The both of you are staying, I'll keep in touch. Stop pouting like that Ginny, it's not going to change my mind."

Harry turned back into Colette's house to re-join the meeting.

Ginny ran off, tears in her eyes to the inn where the three of them had been staying.

"Excuse me." Said Luna.

"I hope Ginny will be ok." Said Colette.

"Ginny will be fine." said Lloyd. "I just wish Harry hadn't said all that."

"I'm sure he is just worried about her." Said Colette.

"Maybe. But people should have the right to risk themselves if they want to."

"Lloyd." Said Colette silently.

"I'm sorry, never mind." Remarked Lloyd.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Said Genis. "Happy Birthday Colette."

"_Uh oh, I forgot._" Lloyd thought, suddenly panicked.

"I baked you some cookies." Continued Genis. "If I knew you were leaving tomorrow I would have made something else but…"

"No… no… I love your cookies. Thank you very much." Said Colette truthfully. Genis was likely the best cook she knew.

"So what about you Lloyd, you were going to make her a necklace?" Said Genis, the tone of his voice indicating his doubt about whether this necklace yet existed.

"Uh…"

"Don't tell me you forgot." Said Genis.

"I… It's almost done." Stuttered Lloyd "I'll give it to you… tomorrow… before you leave. I swear."

"Really. I'm so happy. As soon as I know when we're leaving, I'll go to your house to let you know."

"Isn't it going to be dangerous?" said Lloyd with concern.

"I'm the Chosen remember." Said Colette. "I'll be fine. See you later then." She then went back into her house.

"Liar!" said Genis sarcastically as he turned to Lloyd.

"Hey if I start it now I'll finish it in time." Protested Lloyd.

"Oh yeah." Said Genis sceptically. "Well whatever. By the way, you're going home right? Do you mind if I go part way with you?"

"Uh… sure… but why?"

"I'm going to see a friend." Said Genis.

"I didn't know you had friends outside the village besides me?" said Lloyd in surprise.

"Does it matter." Said Genis defensively. "Can we swing by house so I can pick up a few things?"

"Sure." Said Lloyd.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Ginny collapsed on her bed and cried into her pillow, a few seconds later Luna entered the makeshift inn.

Luna calmly and gracefully put her arms around her best friend.

"Why is Harry being like this?" sobbed Ginny.

"He's worried about us and thinks that we'll be safe if we stay here." Said Luna.

"Is he right?" said Ginny.

"There is merit to his argument." Conceded Luna. "But we are stranded and we are not going to find a way back to Earth without leaving this village. Harry thinks he's doing the right thing by keeping us here because of we'll be safe. He is wrong, we need to be looking for a way home too. It is not enough for us to simply reply on him."

"Then we'll just have to invite ourselves along." Said Ginny.

"Unfortunately Kratos and the others were quite insistent." Said Luna.

"We're not staying here." Said Ginny determinably. "We're going to leave and explore this world."

**ORACLE2PHONIX**

Genis and Lloyd stopped by the Sage residence so Genis could pick up some snacks for the trip. Then the two stopped by the school to see the Professor, who had finished up at the Martel Temple.

"Professor we heard that you're going on the Journey with Colette and Harry." Said Lloyd.

"Harry?" said Raine. "I did wonder whether or not he would sneak onto this expedition. Still it shall be interesting having him around."

"So you're ok with him going?" said Genis. "What about us?"

Raine sighed and fixed her brother with a very serious look. "Genis our journey ended a long time ago. This village is our home, I will be back, until then you are to look after our house."

"On his own?" said Lloyd.

"I've asked Phaidra and Frank to keep an eye on him while I'm away." Said Raine. "In any case I'm sure you'll keep him occupied as well."

"Be careful out there Raine." Said Genis. "And make sure you come back."

"Genis." Raine sighed, as her brother demonstrated his protective nature.

"You need me sis, you can't do laundry and your cooking can only be called destructive." Pleaded the younger Elf.

"Uh… well have a good trip Professor." Said Lloyd urgently and dragged Genis out before Raine could unleash her temper on them.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The discussion at the Colette's house ended so Harry borrowed a rucksack from Phaidra and then entered the remnants of the train carriage. With some effort the villagers had managed to relocate it from the village plaza and onto a disused field on the outskirts of the village but still within boundaries.

He, Ginny and Luna had been in there a lot, trying to scavenge what they could. Because it was not just their luggage that was in there. When the soulfire started most of the students had ran away leaving their possessions to the mercy of the flames. The only items that they had liberated from the carriage so far were their clothes and their wands, not much else was needed. But now that Harry was going on a journey, he figured that there were some more items that could prove useful.

He started by with his invisibility cloak, which had been in his trunk since leaving Hogwarts, as well as his Nimbus 2000 broomstick. Harry wasn't sure if Ginny knew about his Invisibility Cloak. To the best of his knowledge only Ron, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid knew of its existence. He had avoided mentioning it in front of the villagers, but now that he was going on a potentially dangerous journey he figured that he would have to inform Colette and the others he was travelling with of its existence.

Harry folded up the cloak and placed it in one of the outer pockets, he strapped the nimbus to the outside of the bag as well. Then he proceeded to search through the spell books that were brought along with them. The three of them had agreed that the books could prove useful so they arranged all the texts they could find from peoples' discarded trunks. They had managed to find at least two copies of every text on the Hogwarts curriculum. Unfortunately because Defence Against the Dark Arts was taught by an incompetent, the books for that subject were rather scarce. Thankfully Percy Weasley, a boy with ambition and drive to rival Hermione Granger, had collected a mass number of texts, some of which were old and a little worn, that Harry had to concede were very useful.

He was very careful at selecting books to take with him. They were bulky and Harry was distinctly aware that, despite his broom, he was going to be travelling on foot with a rucksack. Reasoning that he could always have Hedwig bring any replacements back and forth, he only took a few books. He also took the jam jars from Hermione's trunk.

**ORACLE2PHONIEX**

Lloyd and Genis met Noishe at the village entrance and after assuring the militia that they were not in the habit of intruding on the Desian Human Ranch, they departed and made their way to the Iselia Forest. Upon arrival, Noishe ran off, having sensed the monsters.

Knowing that the dog would be fine, the two of them continued along the path that lead through to Dirk's House.

"So who's this friend that we're gonna go see? Is it the one you've been giving your school lunch to?" asked Lloyd.

"What? You knew about that?" said Genis blushing in embarrassment.

"I always see you hiding food in your school bag." Said Lloyd.

"Yeah, she never has anything to eat so I feel really bad." Said Genis sadly.

"That's really cool Genis. It's really nice that you share what little food we have." Complimented Lloyd.

"Ah, it's not that big of a deal." Replied Genis.

"Don't be so modest! I'm sure that dog is really thankful!" Lloyd said happily.

"What... D... dog?" stuttered Genis, then his brain began working again "SHE'S NOT A DOG! SHE'S HUMAN!"

"Oh really? This whole time I was thinking you were keeping a pet dog in secret from the Professor." Said Lloyd only just realising what he was talking about.

"You're a complete idiot sometimes." Said Genis.

"Hey come on, so it's a girl?" asked Lloyd.

"Yeah." Said Genis. "She doesn't need much more help now that we've got less of a food shortage but… her family is still short on money…"

"So who is she?" asked Lloyd.

"I'm not telling you, she wouldn't appreciate me telling others about this." Protested Genis.

"Sorry." Said Lloyd.

"Anyway this is my stop." Said Genis.

"Here?" said Lloyd. "But that's the Desian Human Ranch, doesn't going there violate the treaty?"

"But the Desians already broke the treaty when they attacked Colette." Said Genis. "Besides there is someone I really have to tell about the Oracle."

"Well alright, but I'm coming with you." Said Lloyd.

"Are you sure?" Asked Genis.

"That's what friends are for."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

After much trouble, Harry managed to arrange his rucksack so that it could carry everything he needed, Except his sword for which he was provided a scabbard for by the Iselia Militia. However, right now the sword in question was about to be used in a training session with Kratos.

Much to the amusement of half the village, their training made a great show.

"You've improved greatly on your performance this morning." Said Kratos once Harry landed on his bum.

"It's this Exsphere." Said Harry. "It's not just enhancing my strengths… it's…"

"The Exsphere enhances all your senses and instincts." Said Kratos. "But on the whole it is still up to you to learn how to fight. As a general rule, you should not rely on that power, but it seems that you are not doing so anyway."

"No." said Harry. "This morning wasn't the first fight I was in. Wizards are taught to fight with their wands, but I've had very little experience using my wand, in my last fight back on Earth I lost it and had to use a sword. A different sword to this one but…"

"You are a good learner." Said Kratos. "Let us begin again."

Harry swung his sword rapidly at Kratos. At first it looked completely hopeless for Harry, but then…

"_Azure Edge!_" A blue bolt of light about the size of a large pillow was thrown out of Harry's sword.

Kratos, managed to block the attack but there was no denying that Harry had just used magic, Aselian magic. However there was also no doubt, that three seconds later Harry was getting up off his backside.

"Out of interest, do you ever find a fight challenging?" said Harry.

"I consider all fights challenging." Said Kratos. "Even this one."

"Are you kidding, I got my arse kicked." Said Harry incredulously.

"There are challenges to overcome in every battle. Assuming you are going to automatically defeat your opponent is a complacency that can get you killed. I have seen many people, with and without Exspheres make this mistake." Said Kratos.

"So… No matter what, never underestimate your opponent." Said Harry.

"That is a rather crude way of putting it, but yes." Said Kratos. He sheathed his sword. "There are always lessons to be learned from every opponent you face. Even I have lessons to learn from fighting you."

"What lessons?" said Harry.

"Mainly on how to instruct you." Said Kratos. "There are always lessons, it doesn't mean that these lessons are of great significance to your survival but it also doesn't mean they aren't."

"What lessons do you think I need to learn from this battle?" asked Harry.

"There is much you must learn Harry, but we all must make this journey. I would say at this time you should learn to fight more with a sword, because you have a lot of flaws now and it is likely this will filter most of them out."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Lloyd and Genis snuck round the side of the Desian Human Ranch. Lloyd had no idea what his friend wanted at this place. Elves almost exclusively had nothing to do with the Desians. The Desians were predominantly Half-Elves with a small number of humans known as the fallen. Then again, Genis didn't seem all that interested in there recruitment program.

"Marble." Said Genis, as he approached the steel fencing. An old woman dressed in rags turned to see him and smiled kindly.

"Genis." Said Marble happily, she then looked at the older boy who followed him. "Is that your friend?"

"Yeah. I'm Lloyd." Said Lloyd.

"I'm pleased to meet you." Said Marble cheerfully.

"Marble. Did you see it? There was an Oracle!"

"Yes I did. I saw the Tower of Salvation. Now the Journey of World Regeneration can finally begin." She said joyously. "I hope it is successful this time."

"The last chosen failed right?" asked Lloyd.

"Yes. I heard the Chosen was killed by Desians during the journey." Said Marble sadly.

"I wonder if Colette will be alright?" Mumbled Genis, sounding worried.

"Let us pray to Martel. May she guide the Chosen on a safe journey."

There followed a calm silence between the three of them. Then Lloyd noticed the sun reflect off something on the back of Marble's hand.

"Huh? Hey Grams…" He blurted out in shock.

"Her name is Marble." Snapped Genis irritably.

"Marble…" said Lloyd, ignoring Genis. "Isn't that an Exsphere?"

"Oh… is this what it's called? The Desians placed it on me when I first came here." Said Marble, interest evident in her voice.

"Yeah that's definitely an Exsphere, but there's no Key Crest on it." Said Lloyd. "An Exsphere without a Key Crest is dangerous."

"What's a Key Crest and how is it dangerous?" asked Genis. It was not often Lloyd knew more about something than his Elven friend.

"Attaching an Exsphere directly to your skin supposedly makes you sick." Said Lloyd. "But ironically it's useless unless you attach it directly to your skin. So in order to prevent it from making you sick, you carve a charm into a special ore and use that as a mount. That's the Key Crest."

"Your very knowledgeable." Praised Marble absently.

"But it doesn't look like Marble's Exsphere has a mount at all." Said Genis, now worried for her wellbeing.

"Nope, doesn't look like it." Said Lloyd with a little concern. "If the charm was the only thing required I could carve one myself. But there's nothing I can do without the Inhibitor Ore that acts as the mount."

"There has to be something you can do?" said Genis desperately.

"It's not as easy as you think. Key Crests are Dwarven technology." Said Lloyd, failing to understand the significance of his words.

"Your Dad's a Dwarf." Pointed out Genis. "Please have him make a Key Crest."

"But… I don't know what he's going to say about all this." Said Lloyd, not looking forward to telling his Dad about trespassing on the Ranch.

"Oh Come on." Said Genis incredulously. "It was your idea."

"Fine… fine I'll ask him." Said Lloyd giving in, Marble's welfare was more important than an angry Dad.

"Please don't trouble yourself." Said Marble with concern.

But before anyone else could comment, a voice rang out across the inner courtyard of the Ranch.

"Hey old hag! What do you think you're doing over there?"

Lloyd was worried about Marble and didn't want to just leave her. But if the Desians learnt he and Genis were on the premises, the village would be in danger so, at Genis and Marble's urging, the two friends backtracked towards the forest where the Desians wouldn't be able to spot them.

However they were still within earshot and it became evident that Marble was about to be punished. Frustrated and worried for her, they climbed up the cliff overlooking the Ranch where they could see what was going on inside. To their horror, they saw Marble backed into a corner whilst three Desian soldiers flogged her where she stood with there whips.

"We have to stop them." said Lloyd, determinably.

"But how?" said Genis, very distressed by what he was seeing.

"You attack the Desians from here with magic." Said Lloyd.

"What, but that'll put the village in danger!" said Genis aghast.

"It'll be fine. Once you've used your magic, hide amongst the bushes." Said Lloyd. "I'll act as the decoy."

"But won't you get into trouble."

"Don't worry." Said Lloyd. "I'll run down the cliff so they won't see my face, then I'll run in the opposite direction from the village"

Genis hesitated for just a second, but his mind was made up when another whip strike echoed from the Desian Courtyard.

"Alright let's do it." Said Genis.

He and Lloyd stood up and looked down at the scene below them. Genis lifted his Kendama and cast a trio of fireballs, then he quickly jumped into the bushes.

Down in the courtyard, one of the Desians Genis hit fell unconscious and the other two got surprised by the sting of the magic.

"Wha… what was that?" said one of them.

The two of them looked up and saw a boy with brown hair coated in red jump from further up the cliff-side and onto the top of one of the wall.

"There he is stop him!" said the second Desian.

"Open the main gate." Commanded the first.

They ran out after Lloyd, but he was so near the top of the other cliff that they would never catch up to him except…

"OW!" shouted Genis.

The Desians stopped.

"What was that?" said one of them. Genis in his desire to make sure Lloyd was ok had ventured past the bushes and in the process tripped over and fell, making a bit of a noise.

"Uh oh!" said Lloyd realising that Genis was discovered. He ran directly between the two Desians and the bushes where Genis was hiding.

"You little brat!" growled one of them in frustration. He was the first to fall though.

"_Demon Fang!_" Lloyd sent the energy wave, which was the shape of a sword slash, directly at the Desian in question.

He got caught off guard, and against a swordsman like Lloyd, despite what Kratos would say, he had no chance. A few swipes of the wooden swords and the soldier was dead.

The second Desian went for him with his whip but Lloyd, subconsciously drawing from advice from Kratos's training manual, blocked the attacks then followed through with his own attacks. He slashed his opponent several times before finishing him with a newly learnt arte.

"_Sonic Thrust!_"

With a stab of the sword, the Desian was dead.

The sounds of running footsteps from inside the courtyard alerted Lloyd to the fact that more guards were coming. He ran for the cliff's edge again. He heard them mere meters behind him but, to the shock of the half-dozen or so soldiers who were following him, he jumped over the edge.

It wasn't often that Lloyd managed to impress Genis. But, while Lloyd was fighting the two Desians on the cliff, Genis had taken the opportunity to escape further back down the trail towards Iselia. From there he witnessed Lloyd skid down the rock face, landing on several ledges before continuing down, finally landing back on the forest floor.

"Lloyd, they saw you. I'm sorry it's all my fault." Said Genis, horrified and distraught at what his clumsiness had caused.

"Don't worry about it." Said Lloyd.

"But…" Said Genis, ever the pessimist.

"I took out the ones who saw my face and the rest of them are still up on that cliff. As long as we get out of here right now, no one will ever know." Lloyd assured his friend.

"O… ok." Said Genis, though from the tone of his voice he still felt wrong.

"Just do my homework for me." said Lloyd, smiling as he set his terms.

"Ok." Said Genis, for some reason inexplicably happier.

The two friends parted ways and went to their own homes.

**ORACLEP2PHOENIX**

Meanwhile atop the cliff Lloyd just jumped from, a tall blue haired man with an unusual prosthetic took charge of the situation.

"Analyse the data from the gate surveillance system." He barked at a nearby soldier.

"Yes sir."

As the soldier ran off, the man looked over the edge.

"How did a mere human make that kind of jump?" he remarked.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Hey Harry." Said Colette.

Harry was on board the train carriage, organizing various items were arranged about him in preparation for the oncoming journey. He himself was writing on some parchment.

"Hey Colette." Said Harry. "Make yourself at home."

Colette sat down on the bench opposite from Harry.

"What are you doing." Asked Colette.

"I'm writing letters for Ginny and Luna. I'm also writing one each of Ron and Hermione, my friends back on Earth, in case Ginny and Luna find a way back home after I… if that happens." Harry trailed off.

"I understand." Said Colette. "I'm planning to write a letter to Lloyd tonight… after I've gone to say goodbye to him."

Harry regarded Colette for a moment. The girl was always so cheerful and jolly, but now she was heavily serious.

"What is it." Said Harry.

"I… I think Lloyd is going to try and worm his way onto this trip." Said Colette. "He cares about me… so does Genis. I think they're going to ignore the Kratos and the Mayor's advice."

"So what are you going to do." Said Harry.

"Lloyd is… strong minded. I'm going to tell him we're leaving at noon tomorrow."

"Noon?" Questioned Harry. "But Kratos said… oh right…"

"That's why I'm going to write a letter." Said Colette.

"I think I'm going to have to pull a similar trick with Luna and Ginny." Said Harry. "They are going go absolutely spare… but…"

"Shall we tell them noon as well?" Said Colette.

Harry nodded "I need to talk to the Mayor. Unlike Lloyd, Ginny and Luna are staying in the village."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The Mayor was quite agreeable to Harry's suggestion, probably because it ensured the village's new water supply didn't run out. Harry then met up with Ginny, Luna and Colette at the school.

Ginny was pointedly ignoring Harry and Luna looked sadly at him.

"I want to go and see Lloyd tonight." Said Colette. "The Professor said she'd escort me and Mr Kratos said that he will come as well. Do you guys want to come?"

"Sure why not." Said Harry.

Ginny looked from Harry to Colette as if debating how she should react. "Alright…"

"That would be nice." Said Luna.

As it turned out Genis, despite having just come from the forest wanted to come as well.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

After a long trek from the Desian Human Ranch, through the forest, Lloyd finally arrived home. Lloyd's father, Dirk, had a cottage out in the middle of nowhere. The fact that one had to trek through a large forest with a major Desian Base halfway in was testament to that. Here in this secluded cottage, the Irvings had access to their own water, provided through a stream that flowed past the house.

There was also a grave at this House. As Noishe ran across the bridge before the cottage, Lloyd turned to look at it, like he always did upon arriving back.

"I'm home Mum." He whispered out.

Lloyd couldn't remember his mother. Dirk, his adoptive father, only told him that she died as he found the two of them and the dog Noishe.

Lloyd made his way into the house and was greeted by the short beardy man that was his father.

"Welcome back." Said Dirk.

"Hi Dad." Said Lloyd. "Say is there any chance you can make me a Key Crest?"

"Why do you need a Key Crest all of a sudden?" Asked Dirk suspiciously. He knew a lot about Exspheres, probably more than anyone outside Desian influence.

"I met someone today who had an Exsphere without a Key Crest." Said Lloyd, he continued talking. "An Exsphere without a Key Crest is dangerous right, or wait, don't tell me that it's too late, once you've attached and Exsphere to your body?"

"Nah not at all." Said Dirk, reassuring his son. "But even removing an Exsphere that lacks a Key Crest is dangerous. So what to do is, you make an accessory out of Inhibitor Ore and carve the charm into that, that'll serve in place of the Key Crest."

"Ah." Said Lloyd. "In that case can you make me an accessory right away?"

But if Lloyd thought it was going to be that easy he was sorely mistaken.

"Just a minute." Said Dirk authoritatively. "The Exsphere without the Key Crest. Who has it?"

"Uhh…" hesitated Lloyd. "A traveller… a traveling mercenary."

"Baloney!" barked Dirk. "Exspheres are basically only used by Desians. So if he took one off a Desian is should have a Key Crest on it."

"Uhh…" Lloyd hesitated again.

"Dwarven Vow No. 11: Lying is the first step on the path to thievery. Tell me truth, who has it?" He finished almost kindly. But the mood was about to become anything but.

"I met someone at the Ranch today who didn't have an Exsphere." Admitted Lloyd, knowing what was about to come.

"YOU WENT TO THE RANCH!" Roared Dirk, angry in disbelief.

"I… I'm sorry a bunch of stuff happened and…" Lloyd pleaded.

He explained his way into the evening hours about what he and Genis had been up to. Then Dirk asked probably the most important question.

"You didn't let the Desians see your Exsphere did you?" He asked.

"No. I remembered, like you've always told me. But why's it so important to hide this thing? The mercenary who came to the village wore his right out in the open."

Dirk took a deep breath, this was conversation he'd put off for a long time. He had hoped to wait until after the World Regeneration, but Lloyd was now old enough to make his own decisions, his own mistakes, and he had the right to all the facts.

"That Exsphere is your mother's keepsake. The Desians killed your mother in order to take it."

"They did?" said Lloyd silently in disbelief.

"I told you how I found you at the cliff near the bottom of the Ranch right? Well your mother was still alive when I found you all. She explained everything." Dirk said simply, leaving it at that.

Lloyd began breathing heavily. Rage and anger boiling within him.

"WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME?" Lloyd screamed at his father.

"If I had, you'd have run out and tried to take revenge on the Desians." Dirk justified himself. "The tower of Salvation appeared today, leave the rest to Colette. That'll take care of the Desians too." This was it, he had given his own reasoning to Lloyd.

"So will you make me the Key Crest?" Lloyd asked.

"LLOYD! Have ye been listening at all?" Dirk beseeched his son.

"Yeah I heard you. But you can't expect me to simply do nothing now that I know." Said Lloyd.

Dirk couldn't believe it. He closed the distance between himself and his son then swung his fist at him. Lloyd, using his quick reflexes jumped back and stared at his Dad in anger.

"Wha! You don't have to have to hit me!" He shouted before running outside, discovering that there were those outside the house that heard him.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Lloyd turned to see Harry, Ginny, Luna, Colette, Genis, Raine and Kratos standing outside his house.

"Oh… let me guess you hear that…" said Lloyd sadly.

"I'm sorry Lloyd. Because of me you…" Genis began.

"It's not like it's your fault." Said Lloyd.

"Lloyd why don't you have a talk with Colette." Said Raine kindly.

"Lloyd how about we go up to the terrace?" said Colette.

"Just a minute." Said Lloyd apologetically.

Colette smiled at him, understanding he needed a minute. "Ok. I'll be waiting on the bench."

While Colette sat down, Lloyd wandered about the garden. Everyone else sought to make themselves busy. Raine, stood at the bridge over the little stream, Genis wandered around under the clothesline and Kratos went over to investigate the gravestone. Ginny, now that she'd arrived at the destination wandered as far away from Harry as she could whilst still remaining in the grounds, which as it turned out was right next to Noishe's pen. Luna followed her while Harry hung about with the Professor at the Bridge.

"You want to talk about it?" Said Harry.

"I never realised…" Lloyd blurted out.

"Until I was eleven, I thought my parents died in a car crash." Said Harry. "My Aunt and Uncle knew everything. That there was a magical society within our world, that I was a Wizard… the truth… but they deliberately kept it all from me… discovering your parents died is one thing but murdered…"

"How did you deal with it?" said Lloyd.

"I didn't…" Said Harry. "But problems with my relatives go far deeper than how my parents died. It's not the same as your situation."

"Yeah… My relationship with my Dad… I will get passed this but still…"

"It hurts." Said Harry. "In all honesty I never used to have the time to stop and think about my parents and what their loss meant to me… now that I'm away from Earth…"

"Yeah." Said Lloyd. "Sorry but I need to finish clearing my head a little."

Harry nodded.

Lloyd wandered around a bit more before he stopped to answer a question by Genis.

"Most Desians are Half-Elves right?" said Genis.

"Yeah I guess so." Said Lloyd.

"So I guess that means your Mum was killed by Half-Elves." Said Genis miserably.

"Well not all Half-Elves are Desians." Said Lloyd. "I hate the Desians because of what they did to my Mum, and what they do to the people I care about. So I don't really care if they're Half-Elves or not."

"R… right." Said Genis uncomfortably.

Harry could hear the conversation from where he was and he could see the Professor's face turn troubled, she had heard as well.

"Do you ever think about Half-Elves Professor?" Harry asked quietly.

The Professor turned to look at him.

"I mean… in the short time I've stayed here I've noticed humans don't seem to like them. But they seem to accept you and Genis, even though you're biologically less human than Half-Elves." Said Harry.

Raine closed her eyes. "I have private reservations about the discrimination, on both sides, but objecting to the discrimination is not a much more favourable position."

"I see." Said Harry.

"Elves are not like Half-Elves, they don't exist out in the open much. It is likely Genis and I are going to be the only elves you ever meet in Sylvarant. I think for that reason, a similar discrimination has not arisen amongst humans. Then again, elves don't really like humans or Half-Elves. The difference is they tend to live in hiding and isolation."

"You don't seem to mind though." Said Harry.

"I am a scholar." Said Raine. "One cannot learn what there is to know about the world without stepping outside and talking to people and reading books."

"I guess." Said Harry he looked a little dark.

"What is it?" said Raine.

"It's just… I not saying there is anything good about Desians or anything. But, this thing with humans and elves… it doesn't sound that different from the relationship between Muggles and Wizards, only with the Muggleborns replacing the Half-Elves. Of course it's not quite the same but…"

"People fear those who are different." Said Raine.

"I guess you're right."

Meanwhile Lloyd took interest in Kratos's interest in the grave.

"This grave, who's is it?" Asked Kratos.

"This is my Mother's."

"Anna." Kratos recited. "What happened?"

"You heard right? My Dad found us at the bottom of a cliff near the Ranch."

"I see." Said Kratos. He seemed speechless. Something about his general manner stirred something at the back of Lloyd's mind, but he put it aside. After all, this really wasn't the time to ponder such a peculiarity.

Lloyd decided to leave Kratos be and went to see Noishe, who was basking in the attention of Ginny and Luna.

"Hey." Said Lloyd.

They turned to see him.

"He is an unusual specimen." Said Luna. "Are there other dogs like this in this world?"

"Noishe is the only one I've ever met. But he can't be the only one in existence." Reasoned Lloyd.

"You could be surprised." Said Luna. "You're going to try and go with Colette tomorrow aren't you?"

"Even if Colette says no, I'm not hanging around." Said Lloyd. "I don't know what will happen, but I can no longer stay in a village that holds a treaty with the Desians."

"Would Colette say no to you though?" said Ginny. "The two of you seem close."

"You're close to Harry and he said no." said Lloyd "In fact that's why he said it."

Ginny glared at the ground.

"You may find this hard to believe." Said Lloyd. "But this world is not all that safe. For girls especially. Iselia, it's probably the safest place you could be."

"But the village just got attacked." Said Ginny incredulously.

"Other settlements get attacked by Desians all the time, even the remote ones. That's not all, Iselia has very few visitors. If you travel between settlements you're just as likely to meet bandits as you are monsters. Those people stay in the inns, the same ones Colette and the rest of the Chosen's Group are going to stay in."

"But it will be dangerous for Harry to." Said Luna. "He thinks because he lacks the family we do he is expendable."

"That is wrong." Admitted Lloyd. "But you're going to have to accept he is not going to easily change his mind."

"Lloyd." Said Luna. "Do you want to talk to Colette now? You seem to be back in a working state of mind."

Lloyd smiled "Yeah I think I will. I hope things work out for you guys."

Ginny smiled at Lloyd, as did Luna.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"I'm sorry I didn't finish your birthday present in time." Said Lloyd guiltily.

"It's ok, don't worry about that." Said Colette kindly to her friend.

"But sort of thing is special because it's something you get it on your birthday." Said Lloyd.

"Well then, will you just wish me Happy Birthday?" She asked him.

"Of course. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. I'm glad I was able to live to this day." Said Colette, changing the subject.

"What are you talking about?" said Lloyd "You're going to go on living and regenerate the world."

"Yeah."

"So about tomorrow? I can't come along can I?" Pleaded Lloyd.

"Well the Desians will be after us and it's going to be a dangerous journey."

"Desians." Said Lloyd angrily. "All this time I thought my mother died in an accident. But she was murdered by Desians. Now that I know, I can no longer live in a village that has a treaty with them."

"I understand…" Said Colette sympathetically. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "We're leaving tomorrow at noon. So would you come to the village around then?"

"Ok you got it. Now I'll be able to see you become an angel with my own eyes." Said Lloyd excitedly.

Colette, for her part, turned away from him to face the moon, that was full and dominating the night sky.

"Yeah!" She simply said. "So Lord Remiel really is my father? I'm the child of an angel."

"Does it matter?" Said Lloyd. "Regardless of who your real father is, you're still you. Nothing has changed. You just have two fathers, you should just consider yourself lucky for having more than most people do."

Colette giggled "I suppose you're right."

"World Regeneration, huh? It's kind of exciting right?" said Lloyd

"Yeah. Releasing the seals, becoming and angel… then finally…" Colette trailed off, some of the happiness leaving her voice.

"Finally?" questioned Lloyd.

"Uhh… nothing… Anyway, if we go to the Seal of Fire, I'll be able to see my father again. I'm going to do my best."

"Yeah me to!" said Lloyd.

At that moment the door to the balcony opened and Genis and Raine came through.

"Are you ready to go?" Said Raine.

"Yes. I'm coming. See you later Lloyd."

The three of them left Lloyd on the balcony. He simply stood there for a minute breathing in the night-time air before pulling himself together.

"Alright, time to work on that present." Said Lloyd.

He looked down at the ground and saw his friends, both new and old, as well as Kratos looking up at him. Genis and Colette enthusiastically waved at him, and he returned them with one of his own, before they all left and he re-entered the house to start Colette's birthday present.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Harry I don't care what you say we're coming." Said Ginny.

"What about the village crops?" said Harry.

"Screw the crops, we can come back and fix them later." Said Ginny.

Harry, Ginny and Luna were in the room at the Iselia general store where they had been staying since the carriage crash landed in the village.

"It's not just the crops." Said Harry. "It's too dangerous."

"But that isn't stopping you from going." Snapped Ginny angrily.

Harry glared at her.

"Let us help you Harry." Said Luna.

Harry sighed, he really had hoped not to do this. "We're leaving at noon. Be ready by that time or we'll leave you behind."

He walked out with his rucksack, he looked behind him and saw Ginny and Luna scurrying about with bags and possessions. Harry went straight to the Mayor's house and informed him.

"Leave your rucksack here." He said. "If I don't send you off as well, they'll get suspicious."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Meanwhile in the village plaza,

"Where is Lloyd?" said Genis.

"I said goodbye to him last night." Said Colette.

"I know but, there's no way he wouldn't at least see you off." Said Genis incredulously.

"Are you ready Chosen?" Asked Kratos.

"I am." Said Colette. "We are only waiting for Harry and the Professor."

"I'm here." Said Harry.

"Good to see you're on time." Said Kratos.

"Harry what's wrong?" Said Colette.

"I… I think I just made a huge mistake." Said Harry, his voice shaking.

Colette looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

A few minutes before Harry met Colette and the others he and Luna and Ginny met up outside the schoolhouse.

"Alright you three, I have one chore for you today." Said the Mayor.

Harry, Luna and Ginny looked at him, the latter two in confusion.

"We're going with Colette." Said Ginny.

"Well before the Chosen leaves you can each water one of the crop fields outside the village?" Said the Mayor. "That should ensure the Village survives your absence."

"O…Ok." Said Ginny, she could sense something was wrong but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Ginny I want you to take the Northern field, Luna the west and Harry the South." Said the Mayor. "You may leave your bags here."

Luna and Ginny left to their respective fields. Harry walked halfway across the village, just to keep up the illusion, before turning back and retrieving his items.

"You'll continue to look after them?" said Harry.

"Of course." Said the Mayor irritably. "I wasn't lying. With those three fields taken care of, Iselia will easily last into the spring. Are you sure you don't want to take them with you?"

"Why do you want me to, so they don't have to eat any of the village's food?" said Harry. It was meant to be a joke but the guilty face the Mayor pulled revealed he didn't consider it as such.

Harry left with his rucksack, before he said anything he would regret. Then went over to Colette.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Where is Lloyd?" Repeated Genis.

"I'm ready." Said Raine approaching the group.

"Well I guess this is goodbye Colette." Said Frank sadly, looking at his daughter.

"I swear on my life I will complete this journey." Said Colette.

"Know this my dear." Said Phaidra walking over carefully on her walking stick. "We shall be proud of you, no matter what. This task you are about to undertake is long and dangerous. I hope you complete it as painlessly as possible."

"Grandma." Said Colette softly.

Phaidra then looked to Harry. "You have made your decision?"

"I understand they will be angry and not want to talk to me." Said Harry, he reached into his clothes and pulled out a pair of envelopes. "Please give these to them once we have gone."

Phaidra nodded.

"I… I have one too." Said Colette. "For Lloyd."

She handed it over to her Grandmother.

"You both have faced difficult decisions." Said Phaidra. "I am glad that another so young shall be with my Granddaughter on this journey. As I am glad the Professor shall be accompanying the two of you."

"I will miss you… Grandmother." Said Colette sadly.

"I shall miss you as well." Said Phaidra sadly.

Pretty much the whole village had gathered by this stage, and the Mayor stepped forward to give his speech.

"Chosen One. You have been assigned the divine task or regenerating this dying world. By the graces of the Goddess Martel, we are counting on you and our survival and the survival of Sylvarant is depending on the success of your journey. Make us proud, release the seals and become an angel." He said.

Harry privately felt contempt. This man, and the villagers who were nodding along with him, were placing the entire burden of the world on the girl next to him, a girl not much older than he. He silently vowed, that he would do all he could to help her in this journey.

"Well Genis I shall see you when I get back." Said Raine.

"I…" Genis stuttered.

Raine crouched down, and in a rare display of public affection took her brother into a hug.

"We have a home." Said Raine. "Look after it."

Genis nodded lightly.

"It's time." Said Kratos.

At his words there followed a screech and snowy white bird descended on the Chosen's group. Hedwig hovered in front of Harry until he reached out and let her land on his arm.

"You're still coming with me?" Said Harry. "In spite of what I've just done?"

Hedwig bobbed her head up and down.

"I am glad to have you with me." said Harry sincerely.

Hedwig took flight and hovered above the group, who said their final goodbyes as they headed south, to the Triet Desert, on a Journey to Regenerate the World.

After they left, the villagers wandered away and went about their business. Genis was one of the last to stop looking at the trail leading south. Once again he was left with his unanswered question.

"Lloyd. Why aren't you here?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Lloyd spent a few minutes looking over his finished work. The necklace was one of his finer works, by Dwarven standards it was still inferior but the amateurish job was well-done. Colette would love it.

"Well I guess I'd better go and talk to Dad." Said Lloyd. They had not spoken since the previous night during their row about the Key Crest and Lloyd's Mum.

Lloyd passed through the house and into the garden. He found his Dad standing over his Mother's grave. Last night was obviously on his mind too. Lloyd walked up to him.

"Dad about last night, I just…"

But before Lloyd could finish, Dirk turned around looking resigned but cheerful.

"Here's that's the Key Crest you wanted. You can use it however you like, but remember I did try to stop you." Said Dirk.

"Dad. Thanks!" Said Lloyd joyfully.

"Dwarven Vow No. 2: Never abandon someone in need. I'm just going along with the teachings."

"Dad." Said Lloyd. "I'm going on a journey. I want to help Colette Regenerate the World so that I can avenge my mum."

"Aye. I thought as much." Said Dirk. "I've put together some things for your trip."

Dirk handed over a rucksack filled with food, water, gels, money, cooking appliances, a map of Sylvarant and other assorted items one would need for traveling on foot in this world.

"So you're forgiving me?" Said Lloyd, he had really not expected his father to be so accepting.

"Yeah but remember. This is your home, you're still my son, regardless of blood. Come back here anytime you're tired."

"I will. I promise." Said Lloyd.

But before he could leave, Dirk had one final peace of wisdom to pass on.

"Lloyd, never forget Dwarven Vow No. 7."

Lloyd sighed. "Goodness and Love will always win. Right?" He recited. "Man that's a really corny line for anyone to be saying these days. Don't worry I won't forget it."

Lloyd turned around and called out.

"Let's go Noishe, we're off on a journey."

Noishe the 'dog' ran over to Lloyd, closely followed by Genis.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" said Lloyd in confusion.

"Lloyd, you're still hear." Said Genis incredulously.

"Genis good timing. My Dad made Marble's Key Crest."

"W... well that's great and all… What about seeing Colette off?" Barked Genis.

"Oh yeah, about that I decided to join her." Lloyd revealed excitedly.

"Are you stupid or something?" said Genis incredulously. "Colette and Harry left with Kratos and my sister hours ago."

"What?" Said Lloyd in shock.

"I came here looking for you, because you didn't' show up!" Snapped Genis, though with some restraint he was beginning to realise Lloyd wasn't at fault.

"You got to be kidding me." Said Lloyd in frustrated despair.

"Lloyd. Go to the village now." Barked Dirk.

"Yeah." Agreed Genis. "Come on, Come on."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"The Mayor told me to give these to you." Said the Militiaman guarding the Mayors house. "He's in a meeting right now and does not want to be disturbed."

"But where is Harry's stuff?" Said Ginny demanded Ginny.

"He left his behind at the same time as us." Said Luna more calmly.

"Oh I'm sorry." Said the Militiaman. "There were only the two rucksacks. Maybe Harry took his with him."

"Took it where?" Said Ginny "The South Field?"

"What why would he go there." Said the Militiaman. "He watered the South Field last night, he has no reason to go there. Anyway he left with the Chosen and Professor Sage a few hours ago."

Ginny went white with shock and Luna looked distinctly unhappy. She steered her redheaded friend away.

"Harry lied to us." Mumbled Ginny.

"It seems so." Said Luna sadly.

"I can't believe it… he lied to us… he lied to me… why would he do that?" Tears flowed from Ginny's eyes.

Luna put her arms around her friend in an effort to comfort her.

While this was happening Lloyd, who had ran as fast as he could through the Iselia Forest, came to a halt at the Village entrance, Genis just behind him, as one of the Militiamen guarding the entrance spoke to him.

"Lloyd, Phaidra was looking for you." He said.

"Phaidra? Okay."

The two boys walked through the village, part way to Colette's house they noticed Ginny and Luna, the former of which was crying.

"Ginny what's the matter?" said Genis running up to her.

"He lied to me." Ginny mumbled out. "Harry actually lied to me."

"Harry left with the chosen's group." Luna explained. "Several hours before he told us they were going to."

"So they told you noon as well?" said Lloyd.

Ginny looked to him. "They lied to you as well?"

"Why would Colette lie to us?" Said Lloyd. "Harry too?"

"Because they didn't want us on this journey." Said Luna. "They knew that we wouldn't take no for an answer, so they snuck away when we weren't looking."

"Come on." Said Lloyd. "Phaidra left me a message with the Militia, she wanted to talk to me, maybe you guys can find some answers if you come along?"

The girls followed the boys to the Chosen's house.

"Hello Lloyd." Said Phaidra as the four of them entered. She and her son, Frank were seated at the table waiting patiently. "And Ginny and Luna have come as well. Excellent."

"You knew?" Said Ginny.

"I did." Said Phaidra. "I am sorry but this is my Granddaughter's journey. The decision on who to take, though I may not entirely agree, is hers."

"Colette asked us to give this to you Lloyd." Said Frank.

"Luna, Ginny, Harry also left you both each a letter." Said Phaidra.

_Dear Luna_

_As I am writing this I wonder if you can already see through me. I hope greatly that I don't have to leave this letter for you. But if you're reading it, then I guess I did need it. I'm sorry I lied to you. Ginny probably is taking it worse, but that doesn't change the fact that I have broken your trust._

_This journey is dangerous, I know I have told you this repeatedly and you don't care but I do. I will contact you both whenever I can and keep you updated on my progress. The people of this village have assured me that they will look after the both of you._

_Please stay here, I don't know how I would explain it to those who care about you in the Wizarding World if something happened._

_I'm sorry._

_Harry_

_Dear Ginny_

_If you are reading this, then I have had to resort to tricking you in order to miss our departure on this journey._

_I can only imagine how you are feeling right now. You probably resent me a great deal. Well you can let me know how much if I get back. Please stay where you are. If something happened to you, especially so soon after what happened at the end of last year at Hogwarts, I don't know how I could ever face your family again. They may forgive me for what happened to the Ford Anglia, but not for putting you in a dangerous situation. I owe your family a lot and, despite how you feel I cannot just let you venture out into a dangerous world. Iselia is probably the safest place in Sylvarant, please stay there._

_I will try to keep in contact with you, but I have no idea how reliable post is in this world. Then again Hedwig should be able to help, though she is mad at me for doing this so who knows whether or not she'll cooperate._

_I'm sorry if you feel hurt but I am not sorry for doing this. I am sorry I had to lie to you though._

_The Mayor has assured me he will look after the both of you, Genis and Lloyd will be there as well to keep you company, to say nothing of Luna. I hope I get to see you again. Even if you're not going to be all that happy to see me._

_Harry_

"Bastard!" Croaked out Ginny, her emotions conflicting between her anger and her hurt.

But all attentions on her were soon transferred to Lloyd who finished reading the letter from Colette.

"What's going on, this almost sounds like a will." Said Lloyd, feeling uncomfortable.

"Yes. I guess you could call it that." Said Phaidra sadly.

"What do you mean?" said Genis.

"There is something we have not told either of you, or anyone in this village." Admitted Frank.

"What is it?" said Ginny.

"Colette… no the Chosen… is already…" Frank began.

But he was cut off by a loud explosion.

"What's that?" said Lloyd in shock.

"I… I think it's coming from the village entrance." Said Ginny.

The four of them ran out and to their shock, most of the village buildings were ablaze and Desian Soldiers were filtering into the main entrance and had already taken up position in the plaza.

"Wait." Said Frank. "I won't stop you two." He indicated Ginny and Luna. "But Phaidra told me about your magic, it's not lethal enough to take out the Desians. We have weapons."

Ginny and Luna went back inside and were shown the Brunel's weapon stock. It wasn't much but there were weapons.

Luna picked up a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"Can you use that?" said Ginny.

Luna trotted over to the door, drew out an arrow, charged it into the bow and fired. It shot across the village and impacted one of the Desians outside the schoolhouse.

"My mother once taught me to do basic archery. It seems I still remember her lessons." Said Luna.

"Well if it's all the same, I'll take this." Said Ginny picking up a spear. She gave it a few swings and practiced a few thrusts and found that it seemed to work quite well for her.

"Are you two coming or not?" called Lloyd urgently.

Ginny and Luna ran out after him and Genis who were running towards the school, they stopped on the way to deal with Desians in the process of burning down someone's house.

Ginny felt enraged at that particular sight. The House in question was home to a man, a woman and a girl a year younger than herself. She charged forward with Lloyd by her side and swung the spear down. The head of the spear sliced into one of the Desian's flesh and she followed through by stabbing him in the heart.

Lloyd meanwhile cut down his opponent slightly quicker than she did with expert coordination of his twin swords.

Lloyd, Genis and Luna then continued running towards the school, Ginny stopped for a few seconds to rob the Dead Desians of there Exspheres. If Harry could equip one then she and the others should be able to as well.

"St… stay back…" stuttered a lone militiaman. He was the only person standing between those taking refuge in the Schoolhouse and the Desian Company that were closing in.

The company in question marched closer with sadistic murderous looks on their faces.

"Fire Ball!" Incanted Genis.

A trio of fireballs impacted some of the Desians, drawing attention to the four kids who were now running to the aid of the school.

The Desians charged for them but one found out that Luna was just as good a shot at close range as she was long range. A crossbowman fired off one of his own arrows at Luna, she successfully sidestepped it and then fired one of her own. Ginny meanwhile was really getting into her new weapon. She took down two more Desians in quick succession. The rest of them were taken out efficiently by Genis and Lloyd, both of whom were much more practiced in fighting.

"Y… you saved me." said the grateful militiaman. "Thank you, I could not have protected this place on my own."

"Is everyone inside the school?" Asked Lloyd.

"No, about half of the villagers are being held in the village plaza."

"Alright." Said Lloyd. "Let's get going."

Ginny quickly fished out the Exspheres the Desians were using and then followed everyone to the plaza. But they got side-tracked.

"O… our house!" Said Genis aghast with horror. The small hut that he and Raine lived in was completely ablaze.

"_Aguamenti!_" incanted Ginny.

"_Aguamenti!_" Luna copied her friend.

Water from there wands hurriedly doused the blaze somewhat, but the fire was so strong that it would have taken hours for them to work at it. Even then, the house and all its contents were lost.

"Damn those Desians." Growled Lloyd.

"What am I going to tell Raine, and we'd just started to consider this a place we could call our home." Lamented Genis.

"Genis?" said Lloyd.

"Let's go and kick those butts." Proclaimed Ginny. "Come on, there will be plenty of them to kill.

The group nodded to each other then ran in the direction of the plaza.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

A great number of Iselia villagers, including the Mayor, were corralled into the centre of the plaza and surrounded by Desian Soldiers armed with whips, swords, crossbows and magic rods.

Lloyd and the others were already running towards the villagers when an officer positioned at the village entrance called out "Lloyd Irving. Come forth!"

Lloyd led his friends through a gap in the Desian ring and stood between the villagers and the Desians at the front gate.

"You've come to attack the village again? I've had enough of this." Lloyd growled angrily. Since he last met the Desians he had learnt that they were responsible for the death of his mother. He was ready to exact his vengeance.

"What are you talking about?" Queried one of the soldiers.

"He speaks nonsense." Drawled a new figure.

A man with deep blue hair stepped forward. His missing right eye and left hand were replaced by very distinctive looking prosthetics. The hand prosthetic looked particularly menacing it was a large metal looking cylindrical device that looked really heavy to carry, but the man was so huge he obviously would have no problem carrying it around.

"Listen up inferior beings." He spoke. "I am Forcystus, one of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals. I am a superior Half-Elf who rules over the farm where we cultivate you pathetic humans."

"Half-Elf?" Said Genis, discomfort in his voice evident to those who could hear his quiet voice. Luna placed a hand on his shoulder, to let him know that she and the others were with him.

"Lloyd. You, a human, have been found guilty for the crime of violating the Non-Aggression Treaty. Therefore, I bring Judgement upon you and this village." Announced Forcystus in his self-important voice

"You violated the Non-Aggression Treaty too." Protested Genis. "You tried to kill the Chosen."

Forcystus and his commanding officer looked at each other.

"Us kill the Chosen?" Remarked the officer. "I see, they must be after he Chosen."

"They?" Said Lloyd in confusion. "Are you saying you weren't the ones who attacked Colette?"

"I have no need to explain myself to the likes of you." Drawled Forcystus. "All that matters is that you, Lloyd Irving, violated the Non-Aggression Treaty and attacked our guards."

At that declaration, the Mayor detached himself from the throng of villagers and went straight for Lloyd.

"What have you done?" He said in despair. "How many times have we told you to stay away from the Ranch?"

"I…" Lloyd began.

"Is now really the time to bring something like that up?" Said Ginny irritably looking at the man. She didn't care if he had allowed them lodging in the village, he was incredibly easy as a person to hate.

Forcystus continued speaking regardless. "We have prepared an appropriate opponent for your crime."

At his declaration, the soldiers encouraged a giant green organism they had under captivity into the village. The creature itself was difficult to describe. It had a mad demonic red eye and stood at ten feet tall, about the same height as Hagrid. Its head was, for lack of better description was shaped like a thumb but was several dozen times the size and it long arms looked so heavy that as it walked, they were dragged along the ground.

"Wh… what is that thing?" Said Lloyd incredulously.

The Desians all moved to the side as it was directed in the direction of the Villagers. With one swing the Mayor was knocked back. He was a bit shocked by what happened but he was not seriously hurt. But the creature was getting closer. Lloyd was given no choice but to face it.

"Damit!" He growled.

"Lloyd. I'll help to." Said Genis.

"Don't forget us." Said Ginny.

"We're with you." Said Luna.

They all gripped their weapons and charged in.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Lloyd charged in first, Ginny close behind him. As they got closer, Genis cast a trio of fireballs and Luna released a single arrow. The arrow got knocked to the side and the creature barely shivered in response to Genis's magic. It reacted less favourably to Lloyd's wooden swords though.

Once he was within range Lloyd slashed the creature with three quick swipes then followed through with an arte.

"_Demon Fang!_"

The creature flinched allowing Ginny to follow through with several swipes of her spear. However, unlike Desians and most monsters, this creature was far more formidable. It quickly overcame its pains and swung furiously at Ginny and Lloyd. Lloyd managed to block the creature's attacks and stay upright but Ginny was knocked her flying across the plaza by one of its powerful arms.

"Ginny!" Called Genis in concern. He held his gaze on her for a few seconds, seeing her get back up, then charged his magic into the Kendama. "_Stone Blast!_"

A dozen stones burst from the ground, but the massive creature was barely fazed by them.

Another arrow fired by Luna got knocked completely out of the air.

Lloyd held off the attacks made by the creature's arms, then he followed through again. He mentally counted his hits. '_One, two, three, four._' Then he used an opening created by the creature's ensuing stagger "_Sonic Thrust!_"

The creature screamed in agony.

Luna and Genis once more fired off their attacks, but again the creature brushed them off as if they were nothing more than flies.

Ginny tried a new tactic, throwing her spear at the creature. But unlike the others, Luna included, Ginny had never used her chosen weapon before. The spear hit the ground and rolled into the monsters foot. Thankfully, the monster didn't stamp on it, it just kicked it to the side.

Lloyd again followed through with some powerful swipes of his twin blades. Ginny used that moment to levitate her spear over with her wand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Her weapon retrieved she again ran forward and slashed the opponent several times. But, her lack of experience meant showed and her ability to deal significant damage to the monster was lacking. In response to her assault it just knocked her flying again.

Only Lloyd was able to deal any major damage to the creature.

Ginny and Luna switched to using their wands but Flipendo Jinxes and Disarming Charms were only slightly more effective than there new weapons were.

"We can't do anything." Ginny grumbled. "Lloyd, we can't help him."

"Don't worry!" Said Genis. "Fire Ball!"

Another trio of fireballs left the Kendama and impacted the creature, though it clearly was hurt a little by the magic attack, the real pain came from Lloyd's attacks.

"Let's just support Lloyd." Said Genis. "He'll kick this things butt."

So that was what they did. They synchronised there fire, like they had done with the Vidarr yesterday at the temple. This proved more effective in causing damage. It also allowed Lloyd more openings to unleash his own attacks on the creature.

"_One, two, three, four._" Lloyd mentally counted. Then he felt a new arte come to him. "_Tiger Blade!_" He made two heavy, magically enhanced, slashes up, then down, using both swords. The attack was highly effective.

Eventually the assaults made by the twin swords proved too much and creature collapsed from the sheer sustained pain that it was forced to endure.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Lloyd and the others having defeated the Desian creature stood ready to battle some more. But the Desians didn't look too concerned by the death of the creature.

"Lord Forcystus it's just as you thought. That boy has an Exsphere." Said the Desian Officer.

"It must be the one from the Angelus Project we've been looking for." Said Forcystus in triumph. "Give it to me."

The circling men nearest Lloyd began to close in on him and Forcystus himself walked closer.

Luna drew an arrow into her quiver and aimed at one of the Desians on the right. Ginny wielded her spear threatenly at the ones on the left.

"No." Shouted Lloyd, agony evident in his voice. "This is a memento of my Mums, who you Desians murdered."

"What are you talking about?" Said Forcystus confused by the statement. "You mother was…"

But what the Cardinal was going to say was never found out. The monster that the Desians had set on Lloyd, rose to its knees and clasped itself tightly around Forcystus.

Something was off. The creature began smoking and magical energy was seeping out of it then a voice echoed out the creature, despite the lack of mouth.

"R… run… a… away… Genis… Lloyd." It cried out.

"Wh… what was that voice?" Said Genis in despair. "It… it sounded like Marble."

"It can't be." Said Lloyd in horrific surprise.

"Ah… ah… get away… get away hurry!" Cried Marble. "Genis." It spoke more calmly and contently. "You were like a Grandson to me. Thank you. Goodbye."

Having given her last words, Marble exploded and the Key Crestless Exsphere that she had been fitted with as a human flung out and landed at Genis's feet.

Forcystus to the brunt force of the explosion. He was a tough warrior with an Exsphere of his own so he survived but he was severely incapacitated.

"Urg!" He grunted in pain.

"No! Protect Lord Forcystus." Ordered the Commanding Officer.

The Desians broke the encirclement of the villagers and ran over to their leader at the village entrance.

As his men began to retreat from the village with him, Forcystus looked up and glared at his foe.

"Lloyd. We will always come after you so long as you possess that Exsphere. Always."

"Marble." Genis said weakly. "MARBLE! NO!"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

With the Desians gone, the Mayor directed his and the villagers' attention and anger on Lloyd.

"What have you done?" He barked. "Look. Just look at our village. It's all your fault."

Much of the village huts were still on fire. Luna and Ginny fired of Aguamenti charms in order to quell them, but it didn't change the fact that there was severe damage done.

"I'm sorry." Said Lloyd guiltily.

"You think you can fix this by apologising. The Desians have marked you as their enemy."

Genis realising where this line of speech was going, ran directly between the Mayor and Lloyd. "Wait a minute. You're going to exile him?"

"Yes." Said the Mayor without a hint of remorse in his voice.

"That's not fair, Lloyd didn't do anything wrong. He just wanted to save Marble." Protested Genis in defence of his friend.

"Any involvement with the Ranch is forbidden. There are no exceptions." Replied the Mayor.

"So it's ok to let people at the Ranch suffer so long as the village is safe?" Said Genis incredulously.

But one woman growled at Genis, "The people at the Ranch are just going to rot there anyway."

"That's right." Said the Mayor. "If you had not done what you'd done, they would have been the only ones who'd suffered."

Genis looked to the ground. "You humans are all the same." He spat.

"Genis that's enough." Said Lloyd he walked in front of his friend so he was again face to face with mayor. "I'll leave."

"Mayor surely you don't have to be so strict on a child." Said one of the older girls from the Iselia School.

"What are you saying?" Ground out an angry man. "Do you realise how many people died here because of him?"

"Those people did not die as a result of Lloyd." Said Luna firmly, and somehow spookily. "No matter what Lloyd did, nothing justified the Desian's choice to come down here and attack the village."

"I'm the one who took him to the Ranch." Said Genis. "Lloyd would not have gone if not for me, so it's my fault."

"But its Lloyd the Desians are after." Said the Mayor, dismissing the idea of assigned blame as nothing more than an afterthought. "And besides, Lloyd isn't from this village to begin with. He's an outsider raised by a dwarf."

"Then I'm leaving to." Said Genis. "I'm just as guilty as he is."

"Genis." Said Lloyd imploringly.

The Mayor looked thoughtful for a moment. Then opened his eyes. "Alright. By the rights vested in me as Mayor, I hereby announce the banishment of Genis and Lloyd from the village of Iselia. GET OUT!"

Other villagers made gestures of support with the Mayor's declaration.

"I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you." Said Lloyd sadly.

"But you didn't do anything wrong." Said Ginny.

"I did go to the Ranch." Said Lloyd. "They feel I have done wrong by them, so they are angry. By doing what I did I encouraged the Desians here, the fault is with me."

"If you feel that way…" Said Phaidra approaching Lloyd. "Please catch up with the Chosen and help her on her journey. If in doing so, the world is saved, the people here will surely allow you back."

"For I'm sure that Colette would want that as well." Said Frank.

"I'll follow you Lloyd." Said Genis. "It's my fault you were banished. So I promise to stick by you always."

"Don't forget us." Said Ginny. "We're coming with you."

The Mayor, who had been ignoring the conversation up until that point turned around. "Absolutely not, I will not allow it."

"I don't think this is for you to allow." Said Luna.

"We need you to attend to the village crops." Growled the Mayor.

"But the crops have been tended to." Said Frank "There is nothing the girls and Harry can do that others in the village can't."

"But the world out there is dangerous, if something happens to them then we will be back in a state of famine and drought next year, unless the Chosen's Journey is successful." Growled out the Mayor.

"Well then you'd better hope that they don't die." Said Lloyd.

"Shut up and get out." Roared the Mayor.

"We're leaving and we're not coming back in a hurry." Said Ginny. "I can't stay in a village that punishes people for standing up to the Desians. You're just a collaborator."

"WHAT!" Roared the Mayor.

"You heard." Said Ginny. "We'll be back when the time is right for us. In the meantime, I've got an idiotic friend to chase after."

"You're not going anywhere…" But the Mayor was cut silent by Lloyd drawing his swords and Ginny, Genis and Luna armed themselves as well.

"I have accepted my responsibility for what happened." Said Lloyd. "But that does not mean I will allow you to keep my friends here like prisoners."

The Mayor backed off.

Lloyd turned to the others. "Well, here's to the road ahead."

"Yeah." Said Genis solemnly.

"Genis." Said Lloyd. "That Exsphere is Marble's memento. Why don't you use it?"

"Ok." Said Genis.

"I'll explain how to later, and the same for you two if you each wish to use one of the salvaged Exspheres. Just let me look over them first."

"Thanks Lloyd." Said Ginny.

"I guess we'd better get going." Said Lloyd. "After all we've got a long journey ahead of us."

"Yeah." Said Genis.

The four of them approached the village entrance, where they met Noishe, and looked at long road winding to the south.

"To get to Triet, head south from here." Said Frank, before they left. "If you hurry you should catch up with Colette and the others, but it is a long road ahead."

"Thanks for everything." Said Ginny.

"Are you sure we can take these with us." Luna indicated her and Ginny's new weapons.

"Yes." Said Phaidra. "Take them and protect yourselves and those you hold dear."

"Thanks." Said Ginny.

"May the Goddess Martel protect you." Said Phaidra in prayer and blessing.

Lloyd, Genis, Luna and Ginny smiled there thanks, turned towards the gate and marched out of the village, on a Journey to Regenerate the world of Sylvarant. Far, far away from the world of Earth that they'd left behind; Ginny and Luna, like Harry before them, began their Quest for Home.

* * *

I now have a rough idea what I want to happen at the end of this story, in regards to the Harry Potter world (otherwise known as Earth). Well actually I have two competing ideas, but that's not important right now. The point is, the next chapter is going to be set on Earth. It will be what is known as an Interlude chapter. More on that will be explained with that update.

I hope you enjoyed the story, despite it's overwhelming similarity to the original.

For clarification, Harry's fighting style is going to be based on that of Yuri Lowell in Tales of Vesperia, but because he is a wizard there will be some more elemental magic involved as well.

Ginny's fighting style will be a cross between that of Jade Curtiss in Tales of the Abyss and Rita Mordio's in Tales of Vesperia, basically Jade's strike artes and Rita's elemental artes (including Ancient Catastrophe). I was going to base Ginny's skills on Judith (Tales of Vesperia) but all her artes have the word "luna" in them which would inevitably confuse the non-tales readers I'm trying to attract to this story.

Finally Luna's artes will be based on Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lavaldear (Tales of the Abyss and yes that is her full name). I've never played Tales of the Abyss because I live in Europe and have to get by on a student budget, but Luna to will possess Elemental artes (even if it turns out Natalia doesn't) and she will have Natalia's Mystic Arte, Noble Roar (though I am going to have to tweak the incantation a little).

Anyway I hope you enjoyed, please review.


End file.
